This Strange World
by princessbinas
Summary: After a foreign idiot bomber bombs the shrine, the Higurashi family are forced to move, and since the Bone-Eater's Well got destroyed with the shrine, Inuyasha's stuck with them. Where do they move? Amity Park! Blame Grandpa for that choice. Now they have to deal with ghosts, school, crazy ghost hunting parents, and what-ever-the-heck-can-go-wrong.
1. Enter: Amity Park and an Unwelcome Guest

**Binas:** I know. I am using the name of one of my favorite My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movie songs (my other most fave is the song sung in the cafeteria). By the way hope I got the airport right... I never really been in one in a long time. Only in front of them.

This takes place after season 3 but before season 4 in Inuyasha, and before Reality Trip in DP.

_Summary:_ After a foreign idiot bomber bombs the shrine, the Higurashi family are forced to move, and since the Bone-Eater's Well got destroyed with the shrine, Inuyasha's stuck with them. Where do they move? Amity Park! Blame Grandpa for that choice. Now they have to deal with ghosts, school, crazy ghost hunting parents, and what-ever-the-heck-can-go-wrong.

**Inuyasha:** You are crazy...

**Binas:** Thank you for seeing that... Now care to go back stage and wait for your entrance?

**Inuyasha:** You aren't the boss of me.

**Binas:** Of course not. That's Kagome's job. Now should I go get her or are you gonna behave?

**Inuyasha:** *Muttering as he goes backstage* Stupid mangy brat...

**Binas:** I heard that! Now 'fermer ta la bouche'!

**Inuyasha:** What the heck did you just say?!

**Binas:** I said 'Shut your mouth' in French. Yeah I'm taking French! Gotta problem with that?

**Kagome:** SIT BOY!

*Inuyasha slams into the ground and Kagome drags him off stage*

* * *

.

* * *

_In the airport..._

"_Flight 23 is now entering the hanger. Flight 23 is now entering the hanger._"

Plane 23's door opened and Inuyasha darted off the plane wanting to get away from all the noise and chaos that was on the plane.

"I never want to be on those so called planes again! Ya got that?", Inuyasha said as he pulled out the gum some nasty punk had stuck in his hair on the trip.

"And this is coming from the guy who has jumped from building to building and tree to tree. It wasn't that bad.", Kagome said.

"Easy for you to say!", Inuyasha said.

Sota sighed and shook his head.

'_And here they go again... It's bad enough they made a scene on the plane..._', Sota thought.

"Let's hurry up guys. Mom and Grandpa are at the luggage center getting the luggage.", Sota said racing ahead of them.

"SOTA!", Kagome shouted and ran after him, dragging Inuyasha behind her by the hair.

"OW! CUT THAT OUT!", Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

_A few hours later in a rental car..._

"Are we there yet?", Sota asked.

"GAH! Sota, you asked that question twenty times! Please shut up!", Inuyasha shouted in irritation.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha dwarfed at her anger.

"Please don't!", Inuyasha said in a small voice.

"Why would I do it in the car?! You are getting _it_ when we are out of the car!", Kagome yelled.

"We are almost there. So please try to settle down. And Inuyasha, be nice.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"If you don't I am sure some of the nasty spirits that dwell in this town will take offense and attack you.", Grandpa Higurashi warned.

"What's that suppose to mean grandpa?!", Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled again.

"HA! You can't do anything! You said so yourself!", Inuyasha said in smart tone and chuckled a jerk.

"Oh you are in for several big ones now!", Kagome shouted.

Sota face palmed.

'_Can't they stop fighting for one day?!_', Sota thought.

* * *

_At the house..._

"Uh, are houses suppose to have that hanging of the roof?", Inuyasha asked with his ears falling flat and started peeking from under the cap.

There across the street was a normal looking house with a big, bright, green neon sign with a large UFO looking thing dangling from the roof. The sign read 'Fentonworks'.

"No Inuyasha... They aren't...", Mrs. Higurashi said in disbelief at the crazy house.

"Great. We get crazy neighbors. What more can we ask for?", Kagome said dryly, "Oh and Inuyasha..."

"Hmmm?", Inuyasha asked.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome screamed giving Inuyasha exactly thirty big sits, leaving a crater.

"What was that for?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"For the scene on the plane, the ruckus in the airport, twice, and the car ride.", Kagome said.

"Grrrrr..."

"Stop. Let's just unpack and make sure your grandpa doesn't get into any trouble and start purifying the neighbors.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

After they managed to get the boxes of things they could salvage into the house, they found Grandpa Higurashi across the street with a handful of Spirit Wards. Everyone went into shock.

Grandpa Higurashi ran the door bell.

"GHOST!"

A large man in an orange HAZMAT barged the door down and aimed a weapon at Grandpa Higurashi.

"EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!", Grandpa Higurashi cried and slammed a Spirit Ward on the man's forehead, knocking him backwards a bit.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Inuyasha sweat dropped at the events.

"Not only they're total nutcases, they thought that they were ghosts and spirits respectively...", Inuyasha said.

"JACK FENTON!"

A woman in a blue HAZMAT came outside and started scolding who appeared to be her husband.

"Great now there's two of them!", Inuyasha said.

"How many times have told you, not to aim the Fenton Bazooka at a random person?", The woman asked.

"Sorry Maddie... In thought he was a ghost then he hit me with this silly piece of paper.", Jack said taking off the Spirit Ward.

"HEY! That's a Higurashi Spirit Ward!", Grandpa Higurashi snapped, "It's one of the most spiritual objects I make!"

"Oh. Sorry about Jack's behavior. He means well. And come inside if you want.", Maddie said.

"Come inside! I can blabber about ghosts!", Jack said.

"Yup... The neighbors are nutcases like you said...", Kagome finally agreed.

"I think I am going to go play my video game...", Sota said and left wanting to get away from the craziness.

* * *

_In Fentonworks..._

"So do you guys have any kids?", Grandpa Higurashi asked.

"Yes. Jazz is sixteen and Danny is fourteen. They should be home soon.", Maddie said, "So can I get your some coffee?"

"Yes please. Thank you.", Grandpa Higurashi said with a bow.

"Say are you Chinese?", Jack asked out of the blue.

"JACK!"

"No it's fine. Me and my family are Japanese. Same goes for Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha lost his family recently to the bombing that happened last week, so we took him in.", Grandpa Higurashi said.

Maddie covered her mouth in shock and Jack was blaming the bombing on ghosts.

"Oh dear. I hope he's alright. You know my daughter is taking classes for her Psychology career. Maybe she can help him cope.", Maddie said.

"Inuyasha has been doing real well actually. He got over it real quickly because of his lover and us.", Grandpa Higurashi lied again.

"Well that's good to hear.", Maddie said.

"Can you tell us more about those ghost papers you stuck to my forehead?", Jack asked in interest.

"Sure.", Grandpa Higurashi said, "No one has really asked me about them unless if they think they will not work like the time I sealed the Bone Eater's Well. But that tale sadly can't be told to just anyone."

* * *

_An hour later outside..._

Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree, with his hat abandoned due to the foliage covering them. His ears cramped from being stuck in that cap for almost a week. Inuyasha's eyes opened when he hear talking.

"So you actually managed to stuff Skulker and The Box Ghost into the thermos at the same time! Dude! Skulker's gonna kill you big time when he gets out!", a boy said.

After the boy had stopped talking, three distinct laughs were heard. Two male, one female.

"Well, what else does he deserve? The Lunch Lady?", the second boy said.

"Just keep your guard up Danny. You know Skulker will come up with some form of payback later.", the girl said.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree as he placed the 'stupid hat' back on.

"Hey what are you kids talking about?", Inuyasha asked, "Who's Skulker, and what the heck is a Lunch Lady and a Box Ghost?"

"Uhhh... Just some characters in a computer game?", a dark skinned boy lied.

"What the heck is a computer game?", Inuyasha asked clearly confused.

The dark skinned boy fainted as he heard those words. The female looked at him.

"Tucker! Cut it out!", The girl yelled.

"Sorry Sam but what he said was scary!", Tucker said pointing to Inuyasha.

"So that mean's he's Danny?", Inuyasha asked pointing at the scrawny black haired boy with blue eyes.

"I am right here you know!", Danny yelled slightly annoyed.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha went wide eyed.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went face first into the ground leaving a crater in the ground. The hat unfortunately was not on securely and fell off.

"What are you doing to them?", Kagome asked really annoyed.

"Nothing! I was just wondering what they were talking about!", Inuyasha said lifting his face out of the cement.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood there dumbfound by the events that happened.

"Whoa. I wish I had one of those! I'd love to use one on Paulina for when she says something really shallow!", Sam beamed.

"This would make dealing with Dash easier.", Danny whistled.

"Don't think of putting one on me!", Tucker said.

"Shut up, would ya?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

Danny's eyes examined the crater until he spotted something very unusual. No, it wasn't his Fire-Rat Robes. It was the dog ears on his head.

'_Are those... DOG EARS?! What the heck is he?!_', Danny thought and started touching Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey! Leave my ears out of this!", Inuyasha snapped.

Sam and Tucker took notice and started doing the same thing.

"These are real!", Sam said in amazement.

"They feel like meat filled dumplings but with fur.", Tucker said.

"How did you end up with these ears?", Danny asked.

Kagome found the hat to the side and started sweat dropping.

'_Oh no! They are gonna find out he's part demon! I have to do something before-_', Kagome thought.

"I was born with them. I still don't understand why Kagome makes me hide em'.", Inuyasha said and started scratching his ear with his foot, gaining some weird looks from the trio.

'-_He says something he shouldn't have..._', Kagome finished.

"What do you mean by that?", Danny asked.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome interrupted.

"SIT!, Kagome yelled again.

"Will you quit doing that?!", Inuyasha yelled again.

Kagome picked up the hat and dragged Inuyasha back into the house.

* * *

_Upstairs in Danny's room..._

"That was really weird. I mean the guy has dog ears, has some dog like behaviors, and is forced to the ground with the word 'sit'. What could this mean?", Danny said, "The only good thing is that I don't have to kick him into the Ghost Zone cause my Ghost Sense didn't go off around him."

"He could be a former genetic experiment from a government agency like the GiW.", Tucker said.

"Tucker, you have got to stop watching those Science Fiction movies.", Sam said, "Even if the GiW or another government branch created him, they would be swarming Amity Park right now."

"Well, then we will have to do some reconnaissance...", Danny said making his eyes glow green.

"Danny, I think we should save that for plan b.", Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes and transformed.

"Come on Tuck. Since when do we have a plan b?", Danny asked as he floated there.

"Good point. Be careful, Danny.", Sam said.

Danny flew outside.

"He's an idiot, right?", Tucker asked.

"Tucker...", Sam warned and kicked him in the shins.

"OW!"

* * *

_With Danny..._

Danny sneezed twice.

"Someone must be angry that they can't catch me.", Danny said before turning invisible and flying into the house across the street.

* * *

_With Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha sat on the floor with is arms crossed and a pouty face. Kagome was in front of him.

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking? You blew your cover! We better hope they don't tell anyone!", Kagome scolded.

"FEH! Like I care! They can tell their _cat_ for all I care!", Inuyasha said making Buyo perk up.

"Me-row?", Buyo cried as Inuyasha picked him up by his hind legs and dangled the cat in the air to amuse himself.

"Inuyasha! This is serious! If word gets out about this, we have no idea what would happen! Especially in this town!", Kagome said in worry.

Danny phased into the room, and saw the situation unfold. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who smiled as he tortured the cat.

"INUYASHA! What are you doing to the cat?! SIT BOY!", Kagome said and Inuyasha once more face planted, "Are you even listening, stupid?!"

"Why would I want to?", Inuyasha asked as he pulled himself off the ground.

'_Yup... He must be part dog cause dogs love torturing kitties..._', Danny thought.

"Because I know this era, and you don't. Remember?", Kagome said.

'_What does she mean by that?_', Danny thought.

"This again?! FEH! I already know! I am from the Feudal Era and this is your strange crazy era!", Inuyasha said annoyed.

'_Feudal ERA?! Isn't that... 500 YEARS IN THE PAST?! I need to get to Clockwork fast!_', Danny thought and flew away quickly just to be caught.

"Not so fast Danny!", Inuyasha snapped, "I know you are there you mangy whatever!"

Danny sighed in defeat. Kagome obviously saw that Inuyasha had a tight grip on his leg that was too real to fake. Danny became visible and phased out of Inuyasha's grip.

'_At least I won't be feeling that in the morning..._', Danny thought rubbing his leg.

"What the heck are you doing here?!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha cut that out!", Kagome said.

"What in the world are you talking about?", Danny asked.

"I recognize your smell and you sound the same! Your that scrawny kid who lives across the street!", Inuyasha said.

Danny went into shock.

"What are you? A bloodhound?", Danny asked.

Inuyasha growled in anger.

"What did you just say?!", Inuyasha sneered, "Canines are carnivorous! Remember that!"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted, "What are you trying to prove?"

Inuyasha picked himself up and pouted. Danny blinked.

"Is that true?", Kagome asked turning her attention to Danny.

"Yes...", Danny sighed.

"There's something I don't understand. How can a ghost have a smell? They are dead.", Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he groaned.

"What's your problem, dead boy?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I have to go.", Danny said and a glowing green net came out of no where, capturing Danny.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his Tessaiga and got into a battle stance.

"Finally got you whelp..."

Out of the ground appeared a ghost in metal armor of some kind with several strange gadgets.

"Who the heck are you?! Get out of Kagome's house!", Inuyasha yelled raising his sword, making it transform.

"I am Skulker, THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE! And you boy seem to be a fine specimen for my collection to which I will be adding the Ghost Boy to after I make him into a pelt...", the ghost said.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Ewww...", Kagome said in disgust.

"Is it just me or does this guy have a fetish for pelts?", Inuyasha grimaced.

"Dude. Seriously! Get a new hobby like knitting! No matter how many times you say that pelt claim, it's still gross!", Danny said from in the net, trying to figure away out of the net.

"Speaking of pelts... I would love to have a true one of a kind pelt. And I see the Dog Boy is going to be the next one I make into a pelt.", Skulker said menacingly.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!", Inuyasha growled in anger and swung his sword at Skulker with a load of aggression, "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!"

Skulker turned intangible as Inuyasha swung his sword aimlessly at him.

"Inuyasha! Lure Skulker outside while I untie Danny!", Kagome shouted as she ran to Danny's aid.

Inuyasha jumped out the window with Skulker on his tail. Once on the ground, Inuyasha swung his sword again but this time it was different and caught Skulker completely off guard.

"WIND SCAR!"

The energy of the attack slammed into Skulker, destroying his battle suit. Inuyasha walked up to Skulker's armor to find something that made him laugh.

"What the heck?!", Inuyasha said trying not to laugh, "For a ghost you are really harmless and stretchy!"

Inuyasha started stretching Skulker with his claws.

"UNHAND ME YOU MUTT! I AM SKULKER THE GREATEST GHOST HUNTER EVER! FEAR ME!", Skulker squeaked in a high pitch voice.

Inuyasha didn't know if he should laugh at Skulker's high pitch voice, or rip him to shreds for calling him a mutt.

Kagome and Danny, who was now untied found Inuyasha stretching Skulker with a grin. Danny was blinking at how Skulker was getting treated like a chew toy before laughing. Kagome on the other hand was amused by Skulker's real self to the point she didn't even bother to sit Inuyasha for treating Skulker badly.

"I hope this teaches ya not to call me a mutt, Sulker!", Inuyasha taunted.

Danny laughed at the pun.

"Why didn't I think of that one before?", Danny asked.

"Because you are stupid.", Inuyasha said and slingshot Skulker on to building like a rubber band, making Skulker go splat on a nearby building.

Danny pulled out a weird looking thermos and sucked Skulker and his armor in.

"I WILL BE BACK HALFA!", Skulker cried.

Danny gave the thermos a nice bashing into the wall to annoy Skulker for giving everyone a hard time.

"Okay now that's out of the way, what the heck is a Halfa? Is it another offensive term for Hanyo?", Inuyasha asked.

'_This will be a long explanation..._', Danny thought.


	2. School and the A-Lister's Lust

**Binas:** Now for our next scene! Now let's hope that Danny and Inuyasha don't get into a fight...

And I heard about the language barrier. Well I can explain Kagome's reason of knowing English. It's the current world trade language and is required to learn. Kinda like how you are forced to pick a foreign language in high school. But I am BAD with writing barriers in language. Everyone one else, I can't. Well if you count Inuyasha picking it up from demons who have went to Feudal Europe as an excuse, then no other explanation. But there will be one barrier, and it will be Inuyasha's inability to read English. Hope that pleases some of you who want a barrier of some sort.

And thank you guest for the review. Reviews are a sign that you guys care enough to say something. Constructive criticism like the Guest's is encouraged, but not too harsh please. Also praise is welcomed too. This is my first Inuyasha related story with a plot and I will need some help from the long term fans. I only learned of Inuyasha last year in Anime Club. I am glad I discovered it cause it was funny and great!

Oh an mini poll for this story only, would you want to see Inuyasha have a chibi series with two fifteen minute segments where they go about their 'normal' lives after Naraku's defeat? Like A segment where Shippo annoys Inuyasha to no end and what NOT to do when proposing (Inuyasha and Miroku making mistakes in their proposals to their respective girls like groping the future bride hard and being insensitive to the future bride).

Sorry if this chapter seems dumb, cheesy, and stupid. I am sorry if Kitty and Johnny 13 are out of character. Yes, they get involved in this chapter.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Okay now that's out of the way, what the heck is a Halfa? Is it another offensive term for Hanyo?", Inuyasha asked._

_'This will be a long explanation...', Danny thought._

* * *

.

* * *

"Well? Are ya gonna answer or continue staring?", Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea what a Hanyo is. But the ghosts decide to call me a Halfa because what I am.", Danny said trying to find the words to explain it.

"Then what are you? Why do you have a scent if you are dead?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

"First off, I am not dead! I still have a pulse and I still need to breath!", Danny said and put Inuyasha's hand on his neck.

Inuyasha felt the pulse and even felt the occasional breath from Danny's nose. He was creeped out by this.

'_What kind of ghost has a pulse and needs to breath?! This is just creepy!_', Inuyasha thought.

"Seriously! This is just weird!", Inuyasha said trying to process everything.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

"OW! Will ya stop doin' that?!", Inuyasha snapped as he pull himself out of the cement.

"It would be easier if I just showed you, because obviously you are just acting stupid.", Danny deadpanned and transformed right in front of Inuyasha.

"So that's how I saw you with two appearances.", Inuyasha said.

"How is this even possible?", Kagome asked.

"It started with the Ghost Portal my parents built. Dad put the On button on the inside and mom forgot to correct that. She was more focused on the calculations than the actual physical appearance. When it was finished being built, they showed it to us. Dad plugged it in but it didn't work at all. Sam dared me to go in and I tripped on some wires and hit the On button on accident. I was knocked out for who know's how long and found myself in my ghost form.", Danny said, "Please keep this a secret. I do not want to wake up on a dissection table in a GiW facility. Only Sam, Jazz, and Tucker know. And please keep this secret from my parents! I do not want to even think about my own parents dissecting me! And they have said when they catch my ghost form they will dissect it."

Inuyasha grimaced at that thought. He had no idea what dissection was, but from the tone in Danny's voice, it was unspeakable.

"Relax kid, we won't tell. I have been through a lot worse than the pressure you are bringing on yourself now. I was hated by the entire village for my heritage. I had no one to support me at a young age. Demons thought I was weak and a disgrace and humans thought I was a monster and chased me with pitchforks for no darn reason.", Inuyasha said.

"Judging by how you are saying that, you must be part human too.", Danny said.

"My mom was a human, my dad was the great dog demon, until the old man died.", Inuyasha said.

"I never thought I would meet someone who knew how crazy a life where your stuck between two species that was NOT a Frootloop.", Danny said.

"What's a Frootloop?", Inuyasha asked.

"A Frootloop is a breakfast cereal. But by the way he's using it, it's possibly an insult.", Kagome answered.

"And that Frootloop is my nemesis. He wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his evil apprentice/son.", Danny said.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"That's just wrong...", Inuyasha and Kagome muttered.

"Don't forget disturbing! He even flirts with her even though he know's she married!", Danny said shuddering.

"EWWW!", Inuyasha and Kagome shouted.

"Well better go flush Skulker into the Ghost Zone for the second time today.", Danny said shaking the thermos.

"Why not just leave him in there?", Inuyasha asked.

"For one, it's very cramped in there. My sister has accidently sucked me into this thing five to six times in one day. Second, Skulker will go to Vlad for something to get his revenge on me.", Danny said.

"Who's Vlad?", Kagome asked.

"The Frootloop.", Danny said, "He is known as Vlad Masters in human form and Vlad Plasmius in ghost form. Don't let his tricks fool you! He has fooled me a few times already."

"Well will be careful.", Kagome said.

"When I see him, I am gonna make sure he regrets being born!", Inuyasha boasted while swinging his Tessaiga around like a toy.

"Inuyasha. Sit boy.", Kagome said as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"You know I could work with this.", Danny said, "Can you make him sit pretty?"

Inuyasha's brow twitched in annoyance as he ears fell flat when he heard that. Kagome laughed.

"I wish I could! It would be just adorable!", Kagome said happily as she thought of that happening with Inuyasha.

"DEMONS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FEARED! NOT ADORABLE!", Inuyasha snapped before storming back into the house.

"By the way, are guys gonna be starting Casper High soon?", Danny asked.

"My mom talked about going clothes shopping for us, especially Inuyasha. She said that I would look weird going to school in uniform from what Grandpa told her after his visit to your house.", Kagome said.

"WHAT?!", Danny asked, "I am sorry if dad shot him with a Fenton Bazooka. He thinks humans are ghosts and ghosts are people some times."

"Well, Grandpa did hit him with a Higurashi Spirit Ward. He does that to everyone he meets. His charms usually don't work but sometimes they do. Like they kept the Noh Mask sealed away for generations.", Kagome said remembering the Noh Mask incident.

"Well, I guess I will see you later.", Danny said and went into his home.

* * *

_Next day in Malls 'R Us..._

Mrs. Higurashi was looking at the selections for Kagome when Inuyasha came out of the changing room with an irritated expression.

He was wearing a red shirt with a picture of a squirrel holding a stick while next to a tree fulled with acorns. The squirrel was screaming 'protect your nuts'. He had no idea of the innuendo he was wearing. He wore some lose cotton pants that were red. He had a blue beanie on hid head, covering his ears.

Mrs. Higurashi was wincing at the shirt.

"Uh Inuyasha, you might want to try a different shirt...", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why? What the heck is wrong with it?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's just, the... Nevermind. I will let the school explain what's wrong with it.", Mrs. Higurashi said not wanting to dig deeper into the argument.

Mrs. Higurashi checked the shirt's size and went to go find some shirts that were appropriate for school and some matching pants. She was glad Kagome had some clothes that were good for school that weren't school uniforms.

Then came the school supplies. Oh the joy of finding the correct calculators, keeping Inuyasha from making a fool of himself, and a bunch of other things.

Let's also say Inuyasha had enough of the store due to how noisy it was and how many foul smells he had found near the men's room and the adoption section. As a joke, Kagome of course got Inuyasha a dog biscuit and didn't tell him until he took a bite and threw it away.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Okay, now Inuyasha, since you don't have a family name that we know of, we chose Tomoe to be your family name for now. It should help you out a bit. Also Kagome managed to find someone who made you records just so you don't get into too much trouble right off the bat.", Mrs. Higurashi said handing Kagome and Inuyasha their bento boxes.

Kagome managed to learn that Tucker was an expert hacker and went to him for help with Inuyasha's current 'illegal existance' issue. Tucker had managed to make flawless records. Of course, at some point he would have to get his shots, but they would cross that bridge when they get there.

"Now have a good day at school!", Mrs. Higurashi said as Inuyasha carried Kagome to school.

'_Why do I have a feeling that this school thing is something I'm gonna hate even more?_', Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Okay class, we have some new students. Make them feel welcome.", Mr. Lancer said to his noisy classroom.

Dash and the A-Listers in the back were already making fun of the newcomers. Kagome and Inuyasha entered the classroom to see it was filled with kids blowing spit wads, throwing paper airplanes, and pretty girls popping gum rather loudly. Inuyasha's ears fell flat at what he was going to deal with.

'_In Kagome's old school, they kids weren't this rowdy..._', Inuyasha thought.

"Now please introduce yourselves to the class. Class! Quit down!", Mr. Lancer said.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I come from Japan. I love hanging out with my friends and family.", Kagome said.

"I'm Inuyasha Tomoe. I am also from Japan. Just don't cause me any problems and you will live. And I love ramen.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a warning look.

"So basically we have a pretty girl hanging around a guy who smells like a wet dog? How stupid!", Dash sneered in the back of the room with a large smirk.

"What was that you little piece of crud?! I will show you who smells!", Inuyasha shouted lunging for Dash.

Kagome quickly got in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You can't beat anyone up!", Kagome said and the whispered, "If you hurt anyone and I find out, I will use the s word on you until you reach the center of the Earth!"

Inuyasha backed off from Dash.

"You two can sit here at this desk.", Mr. Lancer said after he cleared his throat, "Oh and Mr. Tomoe, since you are new I will let you off with a warning, we will not attack other students. If you do I will give you detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah whatever old man. And while at it, you could use some more fiber and a 100 mile run.", Inuyasha said bluntly causing the class to laugh.

Kagome gave Inuyasha another warning look. Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"And Mr. Tomoe, please remove your hat. Hats are not permitted indoors.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Uh I can't...", Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes you can.", Mr. Lancer said and took off Inuyasha's beanie without giving Inuyasha any reaction time.

The class gasped except for Kagome, Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"GULLIVER'S TRAVELS!", Mr. Lancer exclaimed, "WHAT JOKE IS THIS?!"

Mr. Lancer tried removing Inuyasha's supposedly 'false ears' just to realize they were indeed real.

"See why old man?", Inuyasha snarked.

"HOW?!", Mr. Lancer asked.

"They are real now give me a break. Just because I have dog ears doesn't mean you yell at me!", Inuyasha said covering them.

'_Oh boy... We should have looked for something else that would have covered them!_', Kagome thought.

"Very well. I am not sure what medical condition caused this, but I think I will make sure none of your other teachers will be too surprised by this.", Mr. Lancer said, "Now class turn to page 32 and read the short story 'Masque of the Red Death'."

Inuyasha growled in aggravation. At least no one knew he was part demon other than Kagome, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. He was glad they accepted him. He started missing Miroku's perverted nature, Shippo's antics, and Sango whacking Miroku for being a pervert.

'_I hope those three are okay!_', Inuyasha thought.

Dash pulled out a dog whistle that his dad bought him ages ago but carried it around as an accessory on his backpack. He blew into it, making Inuyasha yelp at the sound.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SOUND?!", Inuyasha yelled standing on the table.

"I heard nothing, Mr. Tomoe. And will you get off the table?!", Mr. Lancer scolded.

Dash laughed his head off.

"Who would know our new prey would be such a dog?", Dash said harshly.

"GAHHHH!", Inuyasha shouted and ran towards Dash baring his canines and claws.

Dash screamed like a little girl. Sam and Tucker were taken back by this. Danny was fast asleep to even notice.

What was unexpected was that instead of hurting Dash, Inuyasha broke Dash's dog whistle into several pieces in one squeeze.

"There. Much better.", Inuyasha said and went back to his seat to pretend to read despite not really knowing how to read English.

Dash hyperventilated as he processed what happened.

"You are in for it when we get home!", Kagome whispered with venom.

"Mr. Tomoe, for that little stunt of yours you now have detention! AND MR. FENTON! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN MY CLASS?!", Mr. Lancer snapped, "Detention again!"

Danny woke up just before slamming his head into his desk.

'_Oh Inuyasha... You are dead when we get home._', Kagome thought and went ahead and started reading.

* * *

Gym time fared no better. Inuyasha was confused about the gym uniforms, he had accidently popped all of the cheap dodge balls that he had picked up or caught, thus ending dodge ball prematurely leaving a lot of time left in the period. Dash tripped Inuyasha a few times, and Inuyasha was giving him the bird secretly.

A Hispanic girl in a form fitting pink t-shirt and skinny jeans, obviously not in uniform. She had black hair and teal eyes.

"Well aren't you a cute boy. Why aren't you in amazement of my fabulous looks and charms?", The girl said in a sweet tone.

"Feh! For one you are not my type. If you are looking for a pervert to grope you, I know one.", Inuyasha said, "He would have a nose bleed from see you in those clothes, so I suggest take them off before one finds you."

The girl got furious.

"PERVERT!", the girl screamed while waving her arms in panic.

"I didn't say 'get naked'! GAH! What's with you wenches in thinking that?!", Inuyasha yelled covering his ears once more.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!", The girl screamed while running in a circle like an idiot.

"What a complete moron...", Inuyasha said with his ears falling flat as he walked away.

"Dude! That was Paulina! The hottest chick in school!", Tucker said popping out of nowhere.

"Feh! What's that got to do with her being a moron?", Inuyasha asked.

"She's super popular! An A Lister! She can make anyone's social status tank with a few words!", Tucker said.

"Why should I care? I have lived through worse! Heck I have had faced things worse than that girl has.", Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Oh no! I broke a nail! This is the most terrible thing ever! What could possibly worse than this?!", Paulina cried holding the finger that had the chipped nail.

"See my point? I faced my brother with a hole in my chest and have been pinned to a tree for fifty years, she has only experienced a broken nail!", Inuyasha pointed out.

Tucker grimaced. He did have a point.

"That is why I call her a shallow witch. You should see the shine she has made for Danny's alter ego. It's terrifying.", Sam said.

"How terrifying?", Inuyasha asked.

"Too much pink... I am a goth and I love black. I hate pink...", Sam said with a low groan.

"I can see that...", Inuyasha said and went off to go find Kagome.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he groaned. He rushed off to the bathroom to go transform.

* * *

_With Inuyasha..._

"Hey Kagome!", Inuyasha shouted when he saw Kagome at the basket ball court.

"Hi Inuyasha, so what's up? How are you liking school so far?", Kagome asked.

"School's has so many annoying things, I can't describe it! I was not made to sit at a desk! At least in here I can have some form of freedom... Anyways, what's with the so called A-Listers following me?", Inuyasha said with his ears falling against his head.

"You do get used to it. And I think the A-Listers are trying to flirt with you.", Kagome said spotting a few A-Lister girls blowing kisses at Inuyasha, making Kagome have a bit of a jealous look.

"Well they need to back off! I don't want to be part of a harem love story that is filled with brainless girls who can't tell the different from a tomato and an orange!", Inuyasha said in disgust, "It's bad enough the Paulina girl won't leave me alone!"

"Yooo whoo! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran like heck to get away from Paulina.

"Your just as cute as the Ghost Boy! If I can't have him, then I will have you! Please go on a date with me!", Paulina said and no one noticed her eyes briefly turned red.

"Back away you demon!", Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome boiled in a bit of jealousy but was relieved that Inuyasha had no wishes to be with Paulina.

* * *

_With Danny..._

Danny saw Johnny 13 floating in front of him on his motorbike.

"I need your help.", Johnny said.

"Help with what?", Danny asked skeptically.

"Kitty and I got into another argument and I said something I should have not have said! I tried to apologize but she screamed at me while blasting me before I could say anything! Please help me find her so I can apologize!", Johnny said in despair.

Danny pondered a bit. Knowing Kitty, she would go Overshadow a girl and start hitting on the first guy she asked or claimed.

"I will help. What was the argument over this time?", Danny said.

"It was over if we could get a pet or not. She wanted a puppy but I told her no, leading to the argument.", Johnny said.

"I think I know who she maybe after...", Danny said knowing the one person who is both part pet and single.

* * *

_With Inuyasha in the Janitor's closet..._

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!", Inuyasha yelled and threw a fist at her.

'Paulina' then turned intangible and shot Inuyasha with a Ecto Blast.

"Never again, Inuyashapoo... You will be mine for eternity...", 'Paulina' said a low tone that was making Inuyasha nervous.

"KITTY GET OUT OF PAULINA! THAT TRICK IS OLD!"

Danny floated there in annoyance.

"No! I must have this body so I can be with Inuyashapoo!", Kitty said.

Inuyasha clawed Paulina's possessed face.

"Be lucky I don't have poison claws like my brother.", Inuyasha snarled.

"But... But... I thought we were a couple!", Kitty said hugging Inuyasha.

"We never were! I have no interest in dead girls who love possessing the living for romance!", Inuyasha said, "What do I look like? A necrophiliac?! Oh heck no!"

"Kitty just listen. Johnny is wanting to apologize for his end of the argument! So stop this madness and hear him out!", Danny said.

Johnny 13 drove in on his motorcycle and looked at Kitty.

"I am sorry. I should have listened and hadn't said those horrible things. I know you wanted a pet but you wouldn't listen to the reason why I said no. Just open this box and see why.", Johnny said handing the box to Kitty.

Kitty opened the box to find a pink glowing two week old ghost Chihuahua. She gasped as she held her unbeating heart.

"Oh Johnny! I have no idea of what to say! I am so sorry for the trouble I caused you! Please forgive me!", Kitty said as she cried in Johnny's arms.

"It's okay Kitty. Want to go home?", Johnny said.

"Sure.", Kitty said cradling the puppy as she phased out of Paulina and rode with Johnny back to the portal.

"So that's what this was all about! She wanted revenge on her boyfriend by making him jealous?! That's so sick!", Inuyasha said in disgust.

"This seems strangely familiar to me because Kitty did pull this stunt off but for a different reason.", Danny said and transformed back into his human form.

"I am glad she's off my back!", Inuyasha said in full relief.

Paulina woke up to see Danny and Inuyasha about to leave the closet but before she could leave, the door closed.

"Hey! Anyone there? Can someone help me open the door?", Paulina said.


	3. I Hate Frootloops

**Binas:** Now here's a chapter to make up for the last one. In my opinion, I am still bad at writing romance. Hopefully that is the ONE TIME in this story that I write it. My idea of romance is a simple hug between girlfriend and boyfriend, nothing more, nothing less. Also some gifts make it a little sweeter. That's just my opinion. I am not the romantic type.

Now this is one of the parts I have been aching to write!

And on the side note, i forgot to mention Kindred Spirit has already happened so I get to bring in Slightly Psycho!Vlad. But this is STILL before Reality Trip! I promise I have a good reason for that! But only time will reveal it...

Oh did you know that Unalaq is in a way like Vlad? Watch the first four episodes for season 2 in Legend of Korra and any episode that has Vlad for Danny Phantom to understand my connections between the two. Folks, we have another Vlad on our hands... I had a feeling the Unalaq was a bad guy. I am still unsure on Desna and Eska though. All I know is Eska is currently suffering from a break up with Bolin in a torrent of tears and rage.

Also since this is Fanfiction, I decided to give Tessaiga a fanmade ability... I think it will impress you guys. Since it's near Halloween, I decided to add a few darker tones, but not by much. Don't worry, it won't be over powered. It's gonna have a weak point or two and same thing goes for restrictions...

* * *

.

* * *

_"So that's what this was all about! She wanted revenge on her boyfriend by making him jealous?! That's so sick!", Inuyasha said in disgust._

_"This seems strangely familiar to me because Kitty did pull this stunt off but for a different reason.", Danny said and transformed back into his human form._

_"I am glad she's off my back!", Inuyasha said in full relief._

* * *

.

* * *

The trio, Kagome, and Inuyasha were walking home after a LONG day of school. Inuyasha managed to handle detention well by taking a nap in it, until Mr. Lancer learned he couldn't read English and only could read Japanese Kanji. That was when forceful tutoring began. Mr. Lancer said that by the end of the year he should be able to at least read simple children's stories, infuriating Inuyasha a bit. But at least now he understands a bit of the alphabet.

"So Paulina was possessed by a ghost?", Kagome asked.

"Yeah. The ghost was trying to get pay back at her boyfriend by seducing me! I will need a Mind Broom to get rid of those memories...", Inuyasha said shuddering.

"Dude, Kitty will do anything to get revenge on Johnny 13 over the simplest things.", Tucker said.

"Anyways, mom and dad are planning some surprise. I am not sure what it is but I have a feeling it's gonna be a long one.", Danny said.

"If it's anything like the time your mom and dad threw that surprise thirteenth birthday, I think it will be bad.", Sam said shuddering at the memory of the worst birthday ever.

"What happened that day?", Kagome asked.

"You don't want to know.", Tucker said.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I am home.", Danny called.

"Hello little badger..."

* * *

_With Inuyasha..._

"Well at least the teachers are letting me slide on the homework thing due to not knowing how to read and all that.", Inuyasha said 'playing' with Buyo, "I mean the class work was hard to understand already! Don't they have anyone who can translate the class work? It's bad enough I have to be put in a 'special classroom' for English and math while having to have someone else read and write for me! They could easily backstab me!"

"Inuyasha, they weren't prepared for Japanese coming to the school. They are only prepared for French and Spanish speakers and barely are prepared for those who are special needs.", Kagome pointed out as she put her backpack away.

"Well, I am going to go get some fresh air. You coming or not?", Inuyasha said leaving.

"Coming!", Kagome said and followed behind.

Inuyasha didn't have his hat anymore due to Mr. Lancer confiscating it, and he lost his cap when the wind blew it away when they were done clothes shopping. So he had nothing to cover his ears, but was lucky people thought they were fake. Oh how he loved mocking this town's ignorance. He could romp around in his Fire-Rat Robe and people would think it was normal, even though Kagome protested against it.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked into the window of Fentonworks to see Danny and some old man arguing. To a human's ear the sounds would be so muffled, it would be hard to know what they were saying, but Inuyasha could make out the words 'GET OUT YOU FROOTLOOP' being shouted.

"So that's the disturbing jerk. Time to give him a piece of my mind.", Inuyasha said and knocked on the door.

"Just don't do anything rash or I will say the s word again!", Kagome warned.

Danny opened the door.

"What are guys doing here?", Danny whispered.

"We were going for a walk but Inuyasha heard you and someone fighting. Are we allowed to come in?", Kagome said.

Danny let the two in. He could see that they were lovebirds in denial by how Inuyasha blushed when he looked at Kagome.

"So your that creepy man who loves womanizing with younger women who are married! Aren't ya Vlad?", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome groaned.

Vlad blinked at what Inuyasha said. He gave Danny a glare.

'_Is Daniel sinking to this kind of trick now?_', Vlad thought.

"Didn't your girlfriend here call you Inuyasha?", Vlad asked.

"What of it? AND KAGOME IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!", Inuyasha said.

"Oh nothing. So tell me, what made you think we were fighting?", Vlad said.

"The fact you were yelling at Danny and him telling ya to get out you old hag!", Inuyasha said rudely.

"Don't make me say it...", Kagome steamed.

"Such insolence! Daniel, why is Inuyasha so rude?", Vlad said.

"Hey! That's his business! Not your own! SO GET OUT YOU FROOTLOOP!", Danny yelled making his eyes glow green.

"Oh the scary eyes!", Vlad said as he mocked fear, "Why would I leave when your dad invited me here?"

"Good question, how about trying to kill him again!", Danny said.

"Is that how to talk to your dad's 'best friend'?", Vlad said sarcastically.

Jack walked out of the lab with a broken tool.

"Hey, V-Man! Want to come see our latest invention?", Jack said enthusiastically.

"Oh no thanks Jack. I do however want to share something with you...", Vlad said narrowing his eyes evilly.

"What is it? Fudge?", Jack asked.

Inuyasha gagged when he heard the word 'fudge'. He tried it before and it tasted too sweet for his own liking. He had a nasty stomachache for a few hours. Kagome told him it was possibly because he was part dog demon, since dogs always seemed to get sick or even die from eating chocolate in large quantities. Thanks to his human half, if he ever ate fudge again, he would thankfully not die only be sick for a few short hours. They still had no idea if he could tolerate chocolate when he is in his human form at the time of the New Moon.

"Oh even better... The Fudge Ghost is running around down town. He's very hard to catch, even harder than the Ghost Boy but much more valuable.", Vlad said.

Inuyasha gagged again.

"I will go catch it for you V-Man! MADS COME! WE HAVE TO LOAD UP THE FENTON GHOST ASSAULT VEHICLE!", Jack bellowed as he dragged Maddie to the RV before driving away like crazy.

Kagome subconsciously pictured Inuyasha driving her. All she could see that she was clinging to the seat screaming for her life while Inuyasha ran over EVERYTHING while screaming vulgar at random people, animals, and things in the road. She shuddered.

'_Never let Inuyasha behind the wheel..._', Kagome thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started sniffing around the room on all fours, drawing attention from Vlad.

"Vlad's smell is in two places now! How the heck is that possible!?", Inuyasha said.

'_Not only he has dog ears on his head, he picked up my duplicate's scent but on all fours. Interesting..._', Vlad thought.

A ghost that looked exactly like Vlad, but an invert version of him that looked like a Dracula Reject, appeared.

'_Now Daniel will be forced to transform in front of them._', Vlad thought.

"Oh help! It's the Wisconsin Ghost! He's here to kidnap me!", Vlad faked as the Duplicate picked him up.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. The sword transformed into it's real form. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows out of no where and readied them. Vlad was shocked.

'_Wasn't that sword rusty and smaller a second ago?_', Vlad thought.

"Nice trick Vlad! But it will take more than copies to fool me and my nose!", Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword at the Duplicate.

Danny transformed right there and blasted Vlad out of the Duplicate's hands. Kagome pulled back her arrow and released. The arrow was covered in pink light as it flew in the air, giving off immense spiritual energy. The arrow hit the Duplicate , causing it to become a pile of Ectoplasm.

'_The boy must have revealed his secret to them! The girl has powers I have never seen before... That girl, how much power is in those arrows of her's?_', Vlad thought as Inuyasha swung his sword again in Vlad's face, almost scratching him.

"Oh so you are marveled by Kagome's Sacred Arrow? Maybe this will make you want to pay attention to the one you are fighting!", Inuyasha said grinning as he raised his sword.

"INUYASHA! NOT IN THE HOUSE! SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled realizing what he was about to do, "What are you trying to do? Blow up the entire house over one ghost?"

Inuyasha was forced into the ground by the command. Vlad blinked as Inuyasha twitched a bit.

"STOP THAT!", Inuyasha yelled as he pulled himself out of the carpet.

Vlad thought over what Kagome said thinking it was just a metaphor that meant nothing. Huge mistake. Vlad gave the signal and Inuyasha felt an outside force enter his body while Danny and Kagome were knocked out.

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing, he wanted control of his body back. He fought for control and got it eventually. It felt like forever fighting the intruder out of his body, but it really was only a few hours. When he finally had control back, it was too late. He was in Fentonworks all alone.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted remembering what happened and started trying to pick up the trail of Kagome and Danny's scents. He finally had them when he reached the door.

"I'm coming! Oh that jerk is in for it now!", Inuyasha said running to put on his Fire-Rat Robes on so he could go running after Kagome's scent.

It wasn't the brightest to use the full potential of his endurance and stamina in public like that by jumping from building to building. Thankfully everyone was completely unaware of what was going on. He could even pull out his Tessaiga and swing it around an old lady and no one would notice.

* * *

_Two more hours later..._

The scent trail ended at a large green and gold mansion/castle. Inuyasha busted the door down and started sniffing out Kagome and Danny's exact location.

"Alright... Since their scent is coming from underground, that means I can make a nice mess of the place!", Inuyasha said and flexed his claw with a grin, "IRON REAVER!"

Inuyasha made a nice hole in the ground. Indeed, there was a room underground. He jumped in and saw a bunch of weird things made of glass. The oddly shaped glass containers had strange liquids in them. He saw a metal door on the other side of the room that looked very weird, even for Kagome's time. He saw large broken containers that could fit one person each. They had a green glowing substance leaking from them.

'_Okay, this place is very creepy. Better continue looking for Kagome and Danny._', Inuyasha thought as he looked a some of the high tech technologies that had two pictures of 'spinning twisted ladders' next to two silhouettes, '_Very creepy... This is starting to look like those so called 'Science Fictions'._'

Inuyasha saw a box off to the side. He sniffed it. Kagome and Danny's scent was in there.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha said happily as he opened it, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Inuyasha found locks of Kagome and Danny's hair in the box.

"Stupid Vlad!", Inuyasha shouted and felt something blast him back.

"Hello Dog Boy..."

"So you came crawling back Skulker? You do realize I can kick you out of your little suit and stretch ya again?", Inuyasha asked in a cocky tone.

"Plasmius has upgraded my armor and weapons, they will be harder to destroy, thanks to you.", Skulker said aiming an Ecto Gun at Inuyasha.

"Oh heck no you don't!", Inuyasha said and pulled out his Tessaiga again and raised it above his head, "WIND SCAR!"

The energy claws of the attack slammed into Skulker. His armor was dinged up but still in tact.

'_Dang it! His armor is stronger! I am sure glad it's no Fire-Rat Robe!_', Inuyasha thought and sent another Wind Scar at Skulker, mangling up Skulker's armor some more.

"You little mutt! Let's see if you play fetch!", Skulker said and threw an odd contraption at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was now stuck in a net that pinned him to the ground. Vlad stepped out of the shadows with a wicked grin on his face.

"That was an impressive show you put on Inuyasha... It seems I underestimated you.", Vlad said.

"You sure did! Big time!", Inuyasha said and cut the net with his claws.

"What are you?", Vlad asked.

"Like I'd tell the likes of you! Now answer this question... WHERE IS KAGOME AND DANNY?!", Inuyasha snarled as he held Vlad up off the ground by his neck.

Vlad chuckled.

"What's funny old man?", Inuyasha asked threateningly.

A black ring formed around Vlad and split into two, going into his ghost form before phasing out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Why would I tell you? It would spoil the surprise!", Vlad said wickedly and shot a pink Ecto Blast at Inuyasha.

"Grrrrr...", Inuyasha growled and pulled held up his Tessaiga, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The sword did nothing and transformed back into it's rusty state. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Come on!", Inuyasha shouted, "Don't tell me that the Backlash Wave doesn't work on the energy ghosts have!"

The blast hit Inuyasha, sending him into a wall.

"Foolish boy. Can't even make one of your sword's abilities work? You must be a newbie to such power.", Vlad said and shot another Ecto Blast at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held up his Tessaiga to deflect the blast but something strange happened. The sword absorbed it. The Tessaiga turned a ghostly shade of pink and green and gained a ghostly glow to it. The sword felt, undead.

"Whoa!", was all Inuyasha could say.

'_That is no ordinary sword..._', Vlad thought.

"Now let's see what my Tessaiga can do now!", Inuyasha said and swung it at Vlad.

The slash stung as it scraped across Vlad's stomach. An arc of Ecto Energy emerged from the blade, slamming Vlad into a wall. Inuyasha repeated the same attack, forcing Vlad further into the wall.

The Tessaiga transformed back into it's true form, making Inuyasha annoyed.

"What the heck?!", Inuyasha yelled and tried making the sword go back to it's ghostly form and failed, "Don't tell me there's a limit!"

Inuyasha threw his Tessaiga to the side and grabbed Vlad by the neck again.

"Now tell me before I get really ticked off, where is Kagome and Danny?!", Inuyasha growled.

Vlad passed out and transformed back before he could even reply.

"I will go find them myself!", Inuyasha yelled and started sniffing the ground, trying to pick up their scent again.

His nose led him to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it to find Danny and Kagome bound and gagged in a cage, back to back. Inuyasha bent the green glowing bars and cut the gags and bounds, freeing them.

"Thank you Inuyasha.", Kagome said and started crying in his arms.

"Uhhhh... Why are you crying?", Inuyasha asked.

"I thought I would never see you again! Vlad said he would try wipe your memories by having a ghost Overshadow you and force you to forget!", Kagome sobbed.

"That little...", Inuyasha growled and reached for his sword.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said.

CRASH!

"What was that for?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, despite what he has done, don't kill him.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled and held his sword in anger.

"I hate to break the happy family reunion, but we should leave before the Frootloop wakes up.", Danny said and transformed back into his ghost form.

"Fine.", Inuyasha huffed and picked up Kagome bridal style.

"No offence, but how are you going to get home?", Danny asked.

"I am a Hanyo! How do you think I am gonna get home?", Inuyasha said rudely.

"I can't fly you both home with that giant sword and bow and arrows that could make me a pile of Ectoplasm!", Danny said.

"Relax. My arrows only harm evil. You are not evil. And the Tessaiga actually has a smaller form.", Kagome said.

At that moment, Inuyasha untransformed the Tessaiga back into a rusty Katana and put it away.

"AHHHHHH!"

An all familiar scream with the portal doors opening and closing. Only one was able to pull off a scream like that.

"It can't be...", Inuyasha muttered.

"Where am I?"


	4. A New Friendly Face

**Binas:** I hope you had fun guessing the character... I love toying around! :D

I also accidently deleted a large chunk of the chapter so now, I have to write majority from scratch! :(

Short I know. Blame me accidently deleting over HALF of this chapter.

* * *

.

* * *

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_An all familiar scream with the portal doors opening and closing. Only one was able to pull off a scream like that._

_"It can't be...", Inuyasha muttered._

_"Where am I?"_

* * *

.

* * *

A pair of green-blue eyes scanned the room. They widened when the eyes landed on two figures.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!"

A tiny kid with a large puffy tail, pointy ears, brown hair in a ponytail held by a big blue bow, and fox legs jumped out of the shadows and latched on to them.

Danny was bewildered by the little kid. He never seen a kid like this before.

"Shippo! How did you get here?", Kagome said as she hugged the little kid.

"I am not really sure. I was only protecting Sango from Miroku rubbing Sango's butt, when out of no where, this strange green thing appeared and spewed these glowing figures! I accidentally fell in when Sango's Hiraikotsu bumped into me. Don't blame her, she was busy trying to protect me with Miroku.", Shippo said.

"So that means you guys are alright.", Kagome said.

"Sure are as of right now.", Shippo said.

"Um, are you suppose to be a squirrel?", Danny asked.

"I AM NOT A SQUIRREL! I AM A FOX DEMON!", Shippo yelled and left a Jizo Statue with a seal on it on top of Danny's hands.

Danny struggled to get the statue off his hands as Shippo smirked.

"Duh! Ghost powers!", Danny said and phased his hands from out under the statue.

Shippo yelped in fright while Inuyasha snickered.

"You shouldn't have been able to remove that statue!", Shippo said.

"I am a ghost! Stuff like that, can't really hold me back for long.", Danny said pointing at the statue.

"Relax Shippo. He's good, despite what the town says in some cases.", Kagome said.

"What do you mean by that?", Shippo asked.

"It means the idiots around here can't see past what he is and see that he is saving their rear ends when he could just leave them to suffer.", Inuyasha said blatantly.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!", Kagome said.

CRASH!

"Actually, he's correct word for word in how Sam would put it if she was in a really bad mood.", Danny said.

"Oh... Sorry Inuyasha.", Kagome said realizing the error.

"Like that makes me feel better...", Inuyasha mumbled as he got up.

"So your a good ghost?", Shippo asked.

"Hey I save people from all sorts of ghostly threats ranging from the Box Ghost to Pariah Dark.", Danny said, "Any evil that I have done I was either framed or controlled."

Shippo pictured a box with a ghostly glow and snickered.

"How can a box ghost hurt anyone?", Shippo asked.

Danny's Ghost Sense went off as a blue ghostly man in overalls floated in.

"THE BOX GHOST HAS FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!", The ghost screamed before flying away, "BEWARE!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sweat dropped.

"How stupid...", Shippo said.

"I'll say...", Kagome said.

"What an idiot. How's THAT a threat?", Inuyasha said annoyed by the ghost already.

"He's not. I don't even have to transform to catch him. I only even bother is so the ghost hunters around here don't get themselves hurt from their attempts at catching him.", Danny said.

They continued to talk for a bit until Danny brought up the going home issue. Shippo mentioned he could become a balloon and fly himself home. Inuyasha volunteered to carry Kagome home, due to the fact no one would bother to watch him do so. Danny was glad he wouldn't accidently drop someone due to not liking how he flew home. Tucker got on to him when Danny joked around by flying him upside down. And this came from the one who could throw a dragon in ghost form.

* * *

_A few days later in Kagome's room..._

"I hate Geometry... It's such a nightmare!", Kagome said as she put her face to the desk before trying again.

Inuyasha peeked over Kagome's shoulders to see what she was doing now.

"Oh so you think it's a good idea to try _that_ again? You know the drill... Sit boy.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha face planted into the ground.

"Don't you have anything better to do?", Kagome asked.

"No. Sota's teaching Shippo this game called Soccer and it looks ridiculous.", Inuyasha said getting up with his arms crossed, "Not only that, they brought up that time I drunk out of that so called toilet of yours..."

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of when he learned what toilet was really for.

"Why don't you go see what Danny's up to? He is our friend here. He might have some funny story to tell you about the latest crazy ghost he fought.", Kagome said.

"Feh. I will just do that.", Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha passed Shippo's new room to hear a song that screamed diabetes. It was Shippo's favorite, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Oh how the colors and cheerfulness sickened Inuyasha.

When he finally got to Danny's house, he knocked at the door, just to be sprayed by some latest, backfiring invention's Ectoplasm.

"What the heck?! Alright old man, what the heck was that all about!?", Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry! That was the Fenton Hose... It's not working quite right.", Jack said restraining the hose just for it to blow up, "Aw crud. Maddie's gonna kill me when she sees this mess..."

"Okay. I am gonna go see what Danny's up to!", Inuyasha said running away from the ghost obsessed inventor/scientist.

Inuyasha entered Danny's room to see Danny playing a new game, Doom III.

"What are you doing?", Inuyasha asked.

"Playing Doom III. It just came out and I am going against other players with Tucker and Sam. We are currently trying to beat the game!", Danny said and ate one of the potato chips from a bag on his desk.

Inuyasha sniffed the chips and they smelled nasty.

"What the heck are those?", Inuyasha asked.

"Lime and Vinegar potato chips. They are my favorite.", Danny said.

Inuyasha turned green at hearing the name.

"NASTY! You humans have the worst taste sometimes!", Inuyasha said, "I am going to go 'play' with the cat..."

Inuyasha left to go torture Buyo to no end and Kagome not get mad at him until she was done her homework.


	5. A Strange and Freaky Summer Start

**Binas:** Now for another chapter I have been dying to do! Who wants a canon like one now? And yes. This is mostly centered around Inuyasha but other characters get their time to shine in certain moments.

And for Shippo's age, I did some math. First I divided the total age Inuyasha is (250 counting the years he spent pinned to a tree) by his physical/mental age (which is 15) which got me 16.6 repeating. I rounded the decimal and put 17. I then times 17 by 7 and got 119 (Shippo's chronological age). That is how you calculate a humanoid demon's chronological age. Now you know they at least age one year for at least every 17. Now you crazy fans can calculate their ages. Yeah their not canon but at least they are logical.

I also changed what Freakshow said in French cause it's way off in translation and I am taking French.

And for Shippo, his dad taught him English before the Thunder brothers came in and killed him. And ahead of time encase I ever add them, Miroku and Sango learned English from Kagome and those who learned it from English speaking Demons. A certain freak show learned a lot of languages due to being part of a circus and circuses travel the world.

DON'T ANOTHER EXPECT A CHAPTER LIKE THIS!

* * *

.

* * *

_No important story quotes..._

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha smashed the annoying alarm clock next to his bed calling it a 'demon'. It was his tenth alarm clock.

"Aw come on! Can't this cycle ever end?!", Inuyasha grumbled glaring at the what was left of the alarm clock.

Inuyasha heard yelling from outside and opened the window.

"WILL YA SHUT UP?! SOME OF US ARE ALREADY ANNOYED AT THE DAY!", Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha saw Jack shooting Danny, who was in ghost form, again.

"Why won't you just tell em' already?! Good grief!", Inuyasha mumbled.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!", Jack bellowed.

"IT'S SUMMER! Starting at three-thirty I don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!", Danny yelled in happiness.

"Sounds like he's witnessing Danny talking to himself again.", Inuyasha said.

"You do it to you know!", Kagome called from her room.

"Shut up would ya wench?!", Inuyasha snapped.

"SIT BOY!"

CRASH!

"I hate you...", Inuyasha said into the floor.

'_Maybe this so called Summer can get me out of all these Sit Commands..._', Inuyasha thought.

* * *

_Later on campus..._

Students poured out of the school like rats. Near the school was a concert stage. Kagome actually managed to convince Inuyasha and Shippo to come. Shippo had finally as gotten out of the Elementary School, where he posed as a five year old in Kindergarten when he was way older than that.

"FINALLY! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever!", Danny said.

"All of us traveling together cross-country seeing the sights. Cape Canaveral Space Center in sunny Florida.", Danny said.

"The comic book Sci-Fi and Fantasy expo in sunny San Diego.", Tucker said.

"Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada desert.", Sam said.

"And Death Valley!", Inuyasha said.

"Do you even know what Death Valley is or did you choose that because of the name?", Kagome asked.

"Shut up!", Inuyasha said blushing and turned away with his arms crossed.

"Do I have to remind you that place lives up to it's name and kills anyone who enters unprepared!?", Kagome warned.

"Well before all that, we we rock out at the Dumpty Humpty concert.", Danny said.

"I still can't believe you guys are dragging me to a silly concert...", Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said.

CRASH!

"Will ya stop doing that?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Geez, Danny! Watch it!", Jazz said bumping into Danny.

"Geez, Jazz! Watch it!", Danny said and spotted a book, "'Ghost Envy for Dimwits: Ghosts are not the Boss of me'? What is this?"

"My College entrance thesis on ghostenvy. College might be a year and a half away, but you can't be too prepared. In fact, did you know that ghosts often-"

"Don't know. Don't care. Not listening.", Danny said blatantly while shoving the book into Jazz's face.

If Shippo was there at that moment, he would remark that Inuyasha does the same thing, except with more violence.

"From now on it's no more pencils, no more books,-", Danny started.

"No more annoying wenches obsessed with trying to get date with me!", Inuyasha added in annoyance.

Kagome shoot Inuyasha a warning look.

"-and…no going ghost so my parents can'ttear me apart molecule by molecule.", Danny finished while giving Inuyasha a slightly irritated look.

"Which reminds me, how did you convince my parents to let me spend an entire summer with your parents?", Sam asked.

Danny went down memory lane on how he Overshadowed them into making them agree.

"Uh, let's just say Ifinally got under their skin.", Danny said.

"Is it like those stories that I heard about your 'lovely' adventure into the Girl's Locker Room?", Inuyasha asked with some sarcasm.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled.

Someone screams as smoke surrounds everyone. Lydia is floating in the air, with her tattoos coming off and attacking everyone.

"Is this another freaky enemy of yours?", Inuyasha asked.

Lydia flies away as bat tattoos grab Sam and Tucker. They flail around.

"Remind me again: why do we hang out with a kid who has ghostly enemies?", Sam asked.

"Because you have a crush on him?", Tucker asked.

Sam glares at Tucker.

"Okay. Someone oughta destroy you!", Inuyasha said, "IRON REAVER!"

The energy blades from the attack destroy some of the tattoos that were coming after himself and Kagome.

Danny hides behind a curtain and transforms before flying up into the air to see Paulina being attacked by a skull and a bird shaped tattoos.

"Get away!", Paulina cried.

Danny vaporizes the eel tattoo, surprising Paulina.

"He loves me!", Paulina said.

Then the skull one got vaporized.

"He loves me not."

Finally the bird one nearly got vaporized before flying away.

"HE LOVES ME!"

Danny flew away smiling.

Kagome fired several Sacred Arrows at the tattoos, melting the tattoos into puddles. To her unending surprise, she sensed a Jewel Shard. In the end, one bat had a Jewel Shard, but it was slightly larger than the others they had found. She quickly grabbed it and put it with the others she carried around.

'_I am not sure if I should tell Inuyasha about this. He would then start obsessing over finding Jewel Shards and tear up the place._', Kagome thought.

Danny flew off to go save Sam and Tucker from the tattoos.

"You want to know how much I hate birds?", Inuyasha asked a group of bird tattoos with a smirk.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and transformed it into it's ghost form and started swinging it recklessly at the bats, destroying a group of bird tattoos. A group of snake tattoos raged towards him, and he destroyed them two.

"You guys are so weak! Why am I even bothering to use my Tessaiga on you stupid pieces of cruddy ink!?", Inuyasha said and untransformed his sword and put it away, "I can take ya on with my bare hands!"

Kagome shot several bird tattoos with her Sacred Arrows. A bat tattoo snuck up behind her and grabbed her. The bat tattoo started flying off with her.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha perked up to see Kagome being carried away by the tattoos.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha yelled and got picked up by several bat tattoos, "LET ME GO YOU STUPID PIECES OF CRUD!"

The bats carried the two away.

* * *

They soon were over a train. They saw a guy who looked like a ring master with a weird looking glowing gauntlet on one of his hands and Danny in a red fence bundle. Sam and Tucker were in bundles, restricting their movements.

"Who the heck is that?", Inuyasha asked.

"Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet. Which is twice as powerful now that I've activated the Gem of Form!", The man said.

The oil tanks are hit by a yellow blast and become mecha monsters. Danny managed to get out of the fence.

"What are they going to do? _Rust_ on me?", Danny asked.

Inuyasha took interest in the Reality Gauntlet.

'_If that can change this so called reality, then I could reconstruct the Bone Eater's Well here! Then we can go back to hunting for more Jewel Shards and beat up Naraku!_', Inuyasha thought.

'_I know that look... He's thinking of something..._', Kagome thought.

The bats became bundles and threw them on to the train roof in front of the circus man.]

"Who are you two? I don't remember you putting me in prison.", The man said.

"From the looks of it, your just another weirdo! So now let me ask this, who the heck are you?", Inuyasha said.

The man laughed.

"I'M FREAKSHOW THE ANIMEC RING MASTER!", The man yelled.

"That name suits you well. Now let me and Kagome go so I rip you apart cause you got something I want!", Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!", Kagome said and Inuyasha made a dent in the train.

"Lay of woman! It's bad enough I am tied up in these freaky things!", Inuyasha yelled, "IRON REAVER!"

Inuyasha busted out of his bindings and charged at Freakshow. Freakshow pressed the square shaped ruby and shot a red beam at the mecha monsters, bringing them to life. The mecha monsters roar. One drills Danny into the ground but gets stuck. Danny floats back up and the other roars behind him, grabs him by the backside, and swings him around like a chew toy and throwing him away. It then grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his Fire-Rat Robes.

"Hmm. That's odd. I commanded it to eat you. I need more practice.", Freakshow said.

"FREEZE FREAKS!"

Two agents, Agent K and Agent O, in a white railroad cart were heading towards them.

"Freeze? If you insist!", Freakshow said and uses the Gem of Form on some clouds, turning them into snow, then used the Gem of Life on the snow, making a gingerbread man made out of snow come to life.

The agents go into shock as the mecha monster and snow monster look at them. Inuyasha punches the mouth of the mecha monster, freeing himself. He starts beating up the monsters with his Tessaiga, which he transformed into it's ghost form.

"Now, where were we?", Freakshow asked holding the battered up Danny, "Ah, yes! I was going to ruin your life the way you ruined mine!"

Danny lets out an Ecto-Blast, sending Freakshow flying on to another train cart. He readies another blast as he approaches Freakshow.

"Show's over, freak.", Danny said.

Lydia flies out of no where and uppercut Danny. Danny lands next to Sam, Tucker, and Kagome, who remain in their bat bindings.

"Looks like our little showdown is going to require… A bigger audience!", Freakshow yelled.

The Circus Gothica train blew it's whistle and drove up up behind Freakshow. It stopped and a staircase lets out a lot of smoke on the ground. Freakshow put his hands on his hips.

"A much bigger audience!", Freakshow said laughing away as he and Lydia got on the train.

The bundles on Sam, Tucker, and Kagome snap open, releasing them. Danny storms towards them.

"Danny! What about Freakshow?!", Sam yelled.

Inuyasha deals the final blow on the Snow monster, making it fall apart on top of the agents. The agents popped out of the snow with snow Afros and Agent O had a snow mustache. Inuyasha laughed at how stupid they looked. The two agents screamed at the cold.

"What a bunch of babies!", Inuyasha laughed and walked away from the agents.

"Oh, let the jerksicles handle it.", Danny said, "I'm on vacation! Besides, two words!"

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Dumpty! Humpty! Dumpty! Humpty!", The crowd chanted.

On the stage was a giant egg. Inuyasha and Shippo thought it was a demon egg at first, until Tucker brought up that it wasn't and they would just have to wait and see. Danny was in human form, cheering with the crowd.

Sam was pooling all over a book.

"The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems which-", Sam started to read.

"Guys! Come on! It's summer!", Danny said putting a hand on the book, "As in no more pencils, no more books-"

Tucker takes a look at the book with Kagome.

"You might wanna take a look at this book. Especially the author.", Tucker said.

"I can barely make it out.", Inuyasha said.

"That's because you haven't learned how to read the big words yet.", Kagome said taking a look at the book too.

An annoyed Danny snatches the book and starts reading it.

"Frederich Isak Showenhower?", Danny read.

Sam covered up parts of the name to reveal something.

"Freakshow. Well, I don't care, Sam.", Danny said, "As of right now, Freakshow is not my problem."

"He's mine right now. Cause I want the Reality Gauntlet to-.", Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!", Kagome said.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam look at Inuyasha with annoyed looks.

"What an idiot...", Shippo said licking a lollipop.

The drumming starts up.

"Ooh, I love this part! This is where the band comes out of a giant egg!", Danny said.

"So that's what the egg is for.", Shippo said, "How did they get inside the egg?"

"It's not a real egg. They built that.", Danny said.

Fog rolls over the egg and the egg gains red eyes and a mouth. It groans and egg whites and yolk get all over the stage. The Dumpty Humpty band pokes out of the yolk and gasp for air. Inuyasha and Shippo give grossed out looks.

"And you guys find that exciting?! You humans are so unpredictable.", Inuyasha said.

Freakshow materialize on stage with the gauntlet.

"Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!", Freakshow said.

Lydia grabs Sam, Tucker, and Kagome, who had Shippo on her shoulders, leaving Danny and Inuyasha. Shippo screams and starts biting Lydia, who ignored the biting.

"Will this vacation ever start?!", Danny yelled in anger and hid under the bleachers to transform.

"Ah… The only thing better than an audience, is a captive audience!", Freakshow said using the Gem of Form to buckle the entire audience to their seats.

Inuyasha grabbed his seat belt and torn it half with no struggle. He charged at Lydia.

"RELEASE KAGOME RIGHT NOW!", Inuyasha yelled baring his claws.

Danny flew up in ghost form and flew at Freakshow.

"Show's over, Freakshow!", Danny yelled.

Freakshow smiled.

"Je parierai cette fait mal! That's French for 'I'll bet this hurts'!", Freakshow said and delivered Danny a super strong punch.

Danny cried out in pain as he was flung back.

* * *

_In the Fenton Household..._

Maddie was packing the suitcases while Jazz nagged at her about not wanting to go on the trip. Jack was by the cupboards when Lydia popped up on the TV screen during the Ghost Watch segment on the news.

"GHOST!", Jack yelled as he pointed at the screen.

"It's ghost-based chaos at the Casper High 'School's Out' concert where notorious ghost kid Danny Phantom is fighting for his afterlife.", the news man reported.

* * *

_In the Higurashi household..._

Like the Fentons, they were watching the news. Mrs. Higurashi gasped in shock, Grandpa Higurashi was curious about this town's ghosts and he needed to know how to distinguish them from spirits, and Sota was like his mom, shocked.

"Oh no! Kagome got captured by a ghost with tattoos! I hope Inuyasha can save her!", Sota said.

'_Don't fail me now Inuyasha, your my hero!_', Sota thought.

* * *

_Back at the concert..._

Freakshow used the gauntlet to create a drum-spider monster. It sends webs from it's antenna at Danny, tying him up. The webs stick Danny to the goal post.

"Any last words? Might I suggest, 'Ah! Freakshow! Don't hurt me!'", Freakshow mocked.

Inuyasha swung his sword at Lydia again, causing her hood to be knocked off, revealing messy spikes. Lydia screams and takes off, dropping Sam, Tucker, Shippo, and Kagome. Inuyasha catches all three of them.

"Are you okay Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine now.", Kagome said.

"What about us?!", Tucker and Shippo asked.

Sam ran after Freakshow with the book.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Sam yelled and threw the book at Freakshow's face.

"I see we have the same taste in authors.", Freakshow mused.

Sam kicks the book out of his hands and grabs the gauntlet.

"And in gloves! Let go, girl!", Freakshow said as he tried to remove Sam.

Tucker jumps Freakshow and grabs the gauntlet, then Inuyasha.

Danny looks in shock and the starts straining until he glows green and frees himself the webbing. He flies towards Freakshow and grabs the gauntlet.

Tucker accidently tapped the Gem of Form, Sam accidently tapped the Gem of Fantasy, Danny accidently tapped the Gem of Life, causing the glove to activate it's full power. By that time, Inuyasha had grabbed it's power source, the Gem of Power.

"You did it!", Freakshow said in awe, "You've found the combination that activates all the gems. Which means I control all reality!"

"Guess again, cue ball!", Sam snarked, "As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do!"

"LET! GO! OF! MY! GAUNTLET!", Freakshow yelled.

Freakshow almost throws all four off the gauntlet, but they still remain desperately attached to it.

"QUICK! According to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism! Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!", Sam said.

All four started thinking. The four gems vanish from the gauntlet.

"NO! NO!", Freakshow yelled.

Everything goes white. Smoke fills the area. Sam and Tucker get up first, followed by Shippo, Kagome. and Inuyasha.

The egg and drum-spider monsters revert back to normal. The seat belts disappear. A fire burns with vigor as Freakshow gets up.

"BLAST! The gems are gone!", Freakshow yelled in anger and turned to Lydia, "We must flee! But dramatically!"

Lydia's tattoos swirl around them like a raging vortex, making them vanish as it flows to the sky like a raging river.

A blue stream falls from the sky and crashes onto the stage. Smoke bellows from it. Inuyasha sniffs the air around it and discovers something.

'_It's Danny... He must have taken the brunt of the energy while we got rid of the gems._', Inuyasha thought.

Just as Inuyasha thought, Danny was in the spotlight as the smoke cleared. Before everyone's eyes, he transformed back into human form.

The crowds gasp, including the crowds glued to the TVs. Helicopters hover above, recording every moment and Agent K and Agent O all suit up with jet packs, ready to fight.

"Ummmm... Nobody saw that, right?", Danny asked.

"They did. Couldn't you have hold that form a little longer?!", Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA! SIT!", Kagome yelled, forcing Inuyasha into the ground.

"Holy sweat socks! Danny Fen-turd is Danny _Phan_-turd?!", Dash yelled in shock.

"And he's totally infatuated with me! This makes things so much easier! For me!", Paulina squealed.

Teens flood onto the stage and flock Danny. Sam grabbed a microphone, Tucker grabbed a stool, Inuyasha bared his claws, Shippo bared his teeth, and Kagome glared at some of the teens.

"BACK! BACK, SAVAGES!", Tucker said.

"Well, uh. It could be worse?", Sam asked.

"Really? How?", Danny asked.

"Idiots...", Shippo muttered.

"NOBODY MOVE!", Agent K yelled.

The two Agents get near the group. Agent O circled Tucker, Sam, and Kagome while Agent K circled Danny, Inuyasha, and Shippo.

"KAGOME! I'M SCARED! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!", Shippo cried and buried himself into Kagome into Kagome's chest and Inuyasha gave a jealous look.

"You're coming in for questioning.", Agent O said.

"And experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments.", Agent K said with a dark smirk.

Shippo cried harder.

"In your dreams pals!", Inuyasha sneered ready to attack the Agents, "Nobody messes with a dog demon like me!"

Agent K and Agent O's faces glowed with interest.

'_Is if this guy is a dog demon, that means the little runt is possibly a squirrel demon... They will be perfect specimen..._', Agent O and K thought to themselves darkly.

"Tucker, Sam, grab hold of me! Inuyasha! Grab the others and hold on to my leg!", Danny said and everyone did just that, "I'm going ghost!"

Danny transformed and started to fly off, with the crowds cheering him on, but immediately transformed back.

"That is just as bad as Kagome sitting me all the time!", Inuyasha growled as he pulled his face out of the stage.

"That Reality Gauntlet explosion must have messed with my ghost powers!", Danny said.

"I know my demonic powers are still here... I got a better idea...", Inuyasha smirked.

"Sit boy.", Kagome said and Inuyasha made a hole in the stage, "You are not going to kill anyone!"

"Grrrrr...", Inuyasha growled and got out of the Dog Hanyo shaped hole with his ears flat against his head in annoyance.

"I'll get us out of here!", Sam shouted and ran up to the crowd, "MOSH PIT!"

Sam threw Danny into the crowd and they carried him away.

Sam (with the book in hand), Tucker, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo followed.

"This is one strange invention!", Shippo said and yelped when one girl pulled his tail, "Watch the tail!"

"He's lost his ghost powers!", Agent O said.

"Get him!" , Agent K snarled.

The Agents ignite their jet packs and fly off.

Eventually the Mosh Pit ends and the group crawls away and run near a brick building that read 'Lockers'. the door opens and two sets of hands pull them in. The lights turn on to reveal Dash and Paulina.

"Your helping me?!", Danny asked in shock.

"Well, duh!You've only been helping us for, like, ever!", Dash said.

Paulina kissed Danny on the cheek and Kagome covered Shippo's eyes.

"Let me see!", Shippo cried.

"Paulina Fenton. Hey, I finally wrapped my mind around it!", Paulina said.

"Good for you, wench.", Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Okkkaay, I'm feeling relieved and nauseated at the same time.", Sam said.

* * *

_Later..._

Agent O operated his gadget and scanned around the shed.

"He couldn't have gone far without his ghost powers.", Agent O muttered to himself.

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina march out of the shed carelessly followed by the mascot, three cheer leaders, and two foot ball players. They head inside the wooded area near the school, far from the Agents. No one noticed that the third cheer leader had a fox tail.

'_Shippo you creep!_'

Tucker removed the head of the mascot suit, Danny and Inuyasha removed the over sized foot ball helmets. Kagome and Sam part their pom poms. Shippo released his transformation. Paulina turned to Kagome and Sam.

"I want those back by Monday! Minus the Goth sweat.", Paulina said.

"We don't sweat! We simmer!", Sam said.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo peeked out of an alley in normal attire for themselves once more.

"Okay, I zip in, get my stuff-", Danny started.

"Then what? Run away from home?", Tucker asked.

"Won't your parents miss you?", Shippo asked.

"Well, what choice do I have? The whole world knows my secret!", Danny said and turned to Shippo, "And it's only a matter of time before they find out that Inuyasha and you are demons. I saw the looks on their faces that they are wanting to do something to you guys!"

Danny pondered for a minute then realized something.

"But, if I can get the gauntlet, I can change reality so that none of thisever happened!", Danny said as he opened the door, "Believe me, it'll be better for everyone if I just- Uh, disappear?"

The Guys in White were in the house and pointing weapons at them. Shippo got nervous. Some Agents grab Sam, Tucker, and Kagome.

"Don't hurt us!", Shippo said and hid behind Inuyasha.

"For those still counting?That's four times we've been grabbed today.", Sam said.

"Humans are secure.", Agent K said, "Take down the ghost child and the demons!"

"Where are my mom and dad?!What have you done with them?", Danny asked.

Invisible bat tattoos fly up Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kagome's shirts, Inuyasha's robes, and Shippo's kimono.

"Daniel Fenton, In accordance with the federal anti-ecto control act, Article 1 section 1 subsection A, you're under arrest!", Agent O said, "And we will see about getting a section for Demons too but we will still arrest them!"

"I'm only gonna say this once let my friends go, and get out of my house!", Danny warned.

"Or what?", Agent K asked.

"Or this!", Danny shouted.

Danny ran up to wall and pulled back the curtains, revealing a red button encased in glass. Danny shattered it and pressed the button. The alarms went off. Inuyasha and Shippo covered their ears.

"_Fentonworks anti-creep mode activated. Our special today is: Fudge. I mean, pain._"

Green claws on metal cables flew out of pictures and fabrics. Sam and Tucker jumped away from their captors, as the captors got grabbed.

"Fire ecto-weapons!", Agent K yelled.

"What's going on?!", Sam asked.

"The house attacks anything using ecto-energy. I'm going ghost!", Danny said transforming.

A bunch of weapons and gizmos point at Danny. Danny transforms back.

"Darn! If I go ghost, the house will think that I'm an enemy!", Danny said.

"Let me handle this. Fox Fire!", Shippo yelled and protected himself, Inuyasha, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Kagome with it, "I will hold it up while we run!"

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and the group ran. Too bad Inuyasha was whining about not getting to beat up the Agents. They went up the stairs. The Agents were then 'burned' by part of the Fox Fire and forced to stop in their tracks just to get beat up by the house some more.

"Where are your parents?", Sam asked.

"Probably looking for me. Or a scalpel to dissect me with.", Danny said.

"Maybe those guys killed them! Like the Thunder Brothers killed my dad!", Shippo said in fright.

"Shippo your a demon! You aren't suppose to get scared! So stop being scared!", Inuyasha snapped finally having enough of Shippo being scared.

At the top of the stairs was an agent.

"Freeze!"

"Okay.", Danny said.

"Huh?", The agent asked confused.

"Fox Magic! SPINNING TOP!", Shippo yelled and threw a colorful top at the Agent.

The top 'grew' in size as it drilled into the agent. The agent screamed in pain. A Jack cut out pops out of nowhere and smashes into the agent. The group runs into Danny's parent's bedroom. Danny removes the rug from the nightstand to reveal a blue spot.

"Six to the OP-Center!", Danny said and a glass tube emerged from the ceiling.

The tube sucked the group up and spewed them into the OP-Center. Inuyasha sniffed the air and fainted with a dazed look.

"What's with him?", Tucker asked.

"He smelled something and it overwhelmed him.", Shippo said covering his nose, "Whatever it is, I smell it too..."

A refrigerator rattled as a tube came out of it. The door opened to reveal a rancid ham. Kagome gave a look of disgust, Shippo was even more disgusted, Sam covered her mouth and nose, and Tucker gives an angry look.

"MAN! Your dad really needs to get rid of that ham!", Tucker said in disgust.

Inuyasha woke up to see the source of the smell and gawked at the sight as he plugged his nose.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen! And that's saying somethin'! Do humans in this time love eating disgusting things like that?!", Inuyasha said in complete disgust.

Danny started pressing buttons on the dashboard.

"Time to lock up for the night!", Danny said.

The windows slam shut. Suddenly everyone looks to the ceiling to see the ceiling was being cut.

"They just won't quit!", Inuyasha growled.

Danny ran to the fridge and pressed a button next to the rancid Emergency Ham. The OP-Center quaked and became a blimp... Sam looked at Danny.

"The Fenton Blimp? What are we gonna do? Bore them off our tail in a low-speed chase?", Sam asked.

Shippo and Inuyasha snickered at the idea of that. But Inuyasha thought of the Agents literally dying from boredom.

"Not quite...", Danny said and pressed a button near the Emergency Ham.

* * *

_With the Agents..._

"We are gaining on it!", Agent K shouted.

"Of course we are! It's a _BLIMP_!", Agent O shouted back.

The Fenton Blimp became a Fenton Jet and high tailed away.

"And now it's not...", Agent O said.

* * *

_Back in the jet..._

"We're gonna destroy the school!", Tucker yelled.

"YES!", Inuyasha cheered.

"I don't know what to do!", Danny panicked.

"Do something!", Sam shouted.

"Wait!", Danny said and pressed a button.

A Jack shaped balloon popped out of the empty pilot seat.

"_Auto Jack activated. Please buckle up and pass the fudge!_"

They narrowly dodge the school. The Agents fly after them.

"It's after five,why can't they quit like every other government employee?", Sam asked.

Danny ran to the window and transformed. He put his hands on the window as he turned invisible. He grunted as he spread the invisibility to the rest of the jet. They didn't know that the Agents put a spy bug on the jet.

* * *

_With Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome..._

"This stinks.", Shippo said and cuddled with Kagome.

"It's okay Shippo. I will not let those scary guys hurt anyone of us.", Kagome reassured and turned to Inuyasha, "If you want you can help me comfort Shippo. He's never been through this before. None of us have."

"Feh!", Inuyasha said and crossed his arms, "I just want out of this stinkin' crazy place!"

"I can understand that. Now settle down.", Kagome said, "Let's get some sleep."

The three of them fell asleep, knowing they will need their strength in the morning.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Danny, we lost them yesterday. You can stop now.", Sam said.

Danny's strength gives out as he transforms back into human form, releasing the invisibility.

"We should contact your parents.", Tucker said.

"And tell them what? 'Sorry I have been lying to you and please don't rip me up molecule by molecule'?", Danny asked.

Danny starts trying to contact his parents.

"Here we go...", Danny said.

"Oh! Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting the worst day of your life, ever! But it seems…I need your help.", Freakshow said appearing on the screen.

Inuyasha growled loudly like a dog and bared his canines at Freakshow.

"You miserable freak!", Danny spat at Freakshow, "Why would I ever help you?!"

"Yeah! The only thing I will help with is your funeral by dancing on your grave! I have already danced on several graves of demons so prepare to join them!", Inuyasha spat at Freakshow.

"This time I agree with Inuyasha! You have gone too far! Hurting our friends and family!", Shippo yelled.

"I'm sorry, did I say 'need'? I meant DEMAND!", Freakshow yelled.

"We would never help you! You caused Danny a lot of grief and now we have a bunch of government officials chasing us!", Kagome yelled, "I rather be chased by a demon in the Feudal Era!"

Freakshow changed the camera view to Sam, Tucker, and Danny's parents along with Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Jazz, and Grandpa Higurashi.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa!", Kagome cried.

"He's got my parents!", Sam yelled.

"He's got all our parents!", Tucker said.

"MOM! DAD!", Danny yelled.

"Why look! I have something you want, and you know the location of something I want!", Freakshow said, "My you three fools will retrieve if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh, and just to keep it dramatic, you have three days."

Inuyasha yelled some very unpleasant things in Japanese that require bleep censors at Freakshow. Kagome gave a very hard glare at Inuyasha while Shippo's jaw dropped. Kagome was also covering Shippo's ears. Freakshow threw up at what Inuyasha yelled.

"You insolent demon! Wash that mouth out with soap!", Freakshow yelled as the screen turned to static.

"Three days?!", Danny asked, "But we don't even know where to start looking!"

"You know, school being out or not,you really should listen more.", Sam said.

"We're the ones that hid the gems, remember?", Sam asked.

"So you know where the gems are.", Kagome said.

"Which means they're safe and sound at Gothapalooza.", Sam said.

"Except I was thinking about the comic book convention!", Tucker said.

"And I was thinking about the Space Center.", Danny pointed out.

"I was... uh...", Inuyasha said blushing.

"What was it?", Shippo asked, "Death Valley?"

"No...", Inuyasha said still blushing.

"What is it?", Kagome asked.

"I was thinking of you Kagome! That ghost with weird drawings all over her had kidnapped you more than once! I was worried I'd never see you again those times!", Inuyasha blurted and immediately covered his mouth, "I mean because you have done so well protecting the Jewel Shards..."

"Smooth one Inuyasha. Real smooth.", Tucker said.

"So that means. The gem Inuyasha had is in my possession.", Kagome said and looked in the bottle that had the Jewel Shards.

The Gem of Power was not in there. Kagome got a weird feeling on her chest and sweat dropped before removing the gem while blushing.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome groaned, "You pervert! As soon as we land you are going to the center of the Earth!"

Inuyasha banged his head on the wall. Tucker whistled.

"She won't be having fun with you for a long time now!", Tucker said.

"SHUT UP!", Inuyasha yelled, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Inuyasha... Grow up would ya?", Shippo asked in disbelief before being smacked by Inuyasha.

"Now that I think of it, it looks like we're gonna get that cross-country trip together after all!", Tucker said, "Minus Death Valley of course."

"Starting here!", Danny said.

"_Auto Jack setting new course for Cape Canaveral, Florida!_"

"No fair! How come we get to go to your place first?", Tucker shouted.

"Does it matter? We're not here to have fun! We're here to look for the Reality Gems!", Danny pointed out.

"Not only that, It makes more sense to start at the East coast and work our way westward so we don't waste fuel.", Kagome said.

"According to Freakshow's book are activated by touch. So as long as nobody found it yet… Maybe this'll be easy!", Sam said.

Everyone one looks out the window to see a _LIVING_ space shuttle flying around randomly with a _FACE_.

"Are your so called rockets suppose to do that?", Inuyasha asked.

"No. They are suppose to be driven by people not by a gem!", Kagome said with a nervous look.

"Why can't we go back home?", Shippo asked, "At least everything there made sense!"

"It's never easy, is it?", Sam asked.

The jet narrowly escapes being eaten by the rocket. The rocket then comes back around and chomps on the jet. Everyone gets slammed into a wall.

Danny transforms and puts his hands on the ceiling, straining to turn it intangible. The jet escapes the rocket's mouth and Danny resumes tangibility to himself and the jet. Danny phases out of the jet and his hand glows green with Ecto-Energy as he shoots the rocket. Danny's hand stop glowing as he widens his eyes. The rocket hits him, sending him flying.

Danny crawled out of a crater as the Fenton Jet landed.

"Danny, GO!", Sam shouted, "Get the gem!"

"HURRY!", Shippo yelled.

Danny flew out of the crater and towards the rocket. He narrowly misses the mouth again. Danny strained as he grabbed the front edge. Danny yelped at the wild ride the rocket was giving him.

"I always wanted to ride on the space shuttle! JUST NOT ON THE OUTSIDE!", Danny yelled as he accidently made a tear in the rocket's hull.

Danny grabbed the tear and held on for dear life. He crawled to the visor and saw the Gem of Life sitting in a seat. He turned intangible and started reaching for the gem. He grabbed it and got his upper body out of the rocket.

"YES!", Danny cheered.

The rocket glowed red as it revert back to normal. The rocket stopped flying and started falling out the sky. Danny tried to stop the rocket's fall.

"We had to come here first!", Tucker said very annoyed as the falling rocket closed in on them.

Danny phased into the rocket and took the controls.

"Okay, I've run this simulation a million times on my computer.", Danny said and started working the controls.

Danny clutched two sticks and pulls them back as he stepped on the pedals, flooring them both. He pulls the steering stick back as far as it will go. He quickly presses the parachute button, deploying the parachute. The rocket lands peacefully. Danny leaves the rocket in relief.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Eagle has landed, intact.", Danny said.

"ATTENTION! DANIEL FENTON! AKA DANNY PHANTOM! GIVE YOURSELF UP!", Agent K said on an intercom nearby.

The Agents fire two missiles from their plane.

"You guys just don't give up!", Inuyasha yelled pulling out his Tessaiga and transformed it into it's true form.

Tucker screams and runs away from the jet.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted sending said attack into the missiles.

The missiles explode in a blue light. Smoke rises as Sam and Kagome, and Shippo and Tucker have managed to convert the Fenton Jet into Fenton Go Carts.

"YES!", Danny cheered.

"Stop fooling around you guys! We got a bunch of Whackos in White chasing us again!", Inuyasha yelled waving his Tessaiga in the air.

Agent K and O deploy another set of missiles. Kagome and Sam grab Inuyasha and forces him into their go cart. A few missiles nearly miss. Danny swoops in and turns the Go Carts intangible and invisible before taking them into the ground with him.

"We've lost visual... AGAIN!", Agent K shouted.

"Don't worry, they won't get far. We've got sensors everywhere.", Agent O said.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Danny brings the carts above ground and the go carts resume visibility and tangibility. Kagome and Inuyasha of course were arguing in their go cart with Sam driving.

"Well we couldn't leave you behind! Who know what would have happened if they caught you!", Kagome yelled.

"I would kill them! So butt out!", Inuyasha yelled.

"I swear when this day ends, you will be in for it!", Kagome yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL MY COMBAT BOOTS!", Sam yelled, "I SWEAR YOU ARGUE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turn away from each other blushing heavily.

Danny slipped the Gem of Life into the Fenton Thermos to keep it's ghostly energy contained.

"Two Reality Gems found, two to go.", Danny said.

"We'll never make it across the country in time on these things!", Sam said.

"Why not?", Shippo asked.

"Cause these aren't fast enough to travel millions of square miles in the time limit we have.", Sam said.

Danny pressed a button on Sams dashboard and floats away. The go cart rattles as the wheels go horizontal and the go cart begins to hover.

"And now we will! Shall we?", Danny said and helped Tucker transform his go cart too.

* * *

_At sunset at a small diner..._

"Can you hurry it up, Tucker? We're on a deadline. Emphasis on 'dead'!", Sam said very annoyed as Tucker ate.

Danny, now in human form, was slurping a drink, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo waited outside the booth annoyed they couldn't hurry up.

"We have to eat, Sam. And I'm a meat connoisseur in the land of barbecue and bacon fat.", Tucker said.

"Dang you guys! Hurry up! Can't you take your food with you?!", Inuyasha asked starting to losing his temper yet again.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome said in a sing song voice as she pulled Inuyasha out of view, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome managed to make Inuyasha create a a crater that twenty yards deep and ten yards wide.

"Wow Karma must have been hating you for these past few days...", Shippo chimed.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!", Inuyasha cried to the heavens.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker shook their heads.

"He never learns...", Sam said for she had been counting the number of sits Kagome had given him, "I think she broke last month's record."

The news station suddenly came on.

"_A nation-wide search continues for this for this ghost-powered teenager and these two demons. If you have any information, please contact local authorities._"

The TV showed Danny in both ghost form and human form along with a picture of Inuyasha and Shippo. The customers and waitress pull out their phones.

"Uh…Sorry about this.", Danny said and started shooting the phones.

"Hey! I still had minutes left!", An old man yelled.

"You gotta watch those roaming charges.", Danny said.

The trio went to go grab the other trio and dragged them to the hover cars.

"But Thursday's All-You-Can-Eat night!", Tucker whined.

"Not if we're in jail!We're trying to save our parents, remember? Wherever they are.", Danny reminded Tucker.

The bat tattoo on Tucker and Inuyasha poke out and look around before ducking back inside their clothes.

* * *

_Later..._

"Gothapalooza!", Sam yelled.

What they saw was not what they expected. The goth hangout was now a diabetes wonderland with share bears, candy, and bright happy colors. Everyone lands and the share bears run up to the group and hugs them. Inuyasha winced and was disturbed, Kagome was confused, Shippo hugged back, the rest gave uneasy looks.

"WE LOVE YOU!", The share bears said.

Inuyasha gawked at them and pushed them away. Sam was not fairing better.

"Destroy them! Find the gem that did this and rip the stuffing out of every last one of them!", Sam yelled as she ripped apart several share bears.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be necessary.", Danny said looking at the sea of bears, "May I have the Gem of Form?"

"Say the magic word!", The share bears chimed.

"Die?", Sam asked.

Inuyasha said an offensive set of words in Japanese that made a few share bears throw up.

"Please?", Danny asked.

The bears make a path to a pink one. The pink share bear held up the Gem of Form and gave it to Danny. Danny slipped it into the Fenton Thermos.

The share bear land became Gothapalooza once more. Goths cheered on their favorite goth bands, booths, goths dancing on boom boxes, etc.

"I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening!", Sam said as she hugged everyone.

"Three gems down, one to go. And less than 24 hours to find it.", Danny said.

Goths started screaming and running away as a white tank rolls in. It shoots a blue smokey blast at Danny, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Danny dodged while Inuyasha deflected it with his Tessaiga. The tank fires another missile, this time at Danny only.

Everyone gets into the hover cars, well Kagome and Shippo drag Inuyasha to them. Once in their respective hover cars, Shippo took out a leaf and a toy snake. He threw them at the white tank, 'transforming' it into a giant snake. The snake lounged at the tank, making Agent K and O scream in fear as the snake started 'constricting' the tank.

This bought time for the group to fly away. A few minutes later, the illusion wore off, ticking off the Agents.

"Another trick! That squirrel demon is master of illusions!", Agent K snarled.

* * *

_Later..._

The group ran into a cosplay convention and were shocked at their findings. Everyone was dressed up as them. There were mostly Sam and Danny cosplayers and Inuyasha and Kagome cosplayers running around with a few Tucker and Shippo cosplayers running around here and there. Inuyasha was furious thinking they were making fun of him. Kagome calmed him down. Shippo was beyond confused.

"Oh great...", Danny said sarcastically as the hover cars landed, "We just gotta find a train headed for the comic book convention without drawing any attention."

"I can do that!", Shippo said and placed a leaf on his forehead and transformed into a min Inuyasha cosplayer.

Inuyasha steamed in anger and punched Shippo in the head making him transform back.

"SHIPPO! CUT THAT OUT! WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON?!", Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome gave a very intense death glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and backed off.

"Dudes! _G_reat costumes!", A red headed Danny cosplayer said.

They soon saw a subway cart with a poster saying 'Comic Fab or Bust'.

"I think we found our train.", Tucker said.

In the line to the subway there was a Jedi, a Hogwarts Gryffindor Student, a red suited Star Trek person, a Shippo cosplayer giving a smaller Inuyasha cosplayer a wedgie, and a few Dannys.

"What?! No Tuckers? Am I not geek-worthy?", Tucker complained.

"And that's just messed up...", Inuyasha said as he saw the Shippo cosplayer give the Inuyasha cosplayer a wedgie.

"Agreed...", Kagome said.

The real Shippo ran up behind Inuyasha and gave him a wedgie. Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

* * *

_Later in San Diego..._

"Still no Tuckers.A crying shame.", Tucker said, "I even come with gadgets!"

Tucker pulled out his PDAs.

"Everything here looks normal.", Danny said.

"For now.", Kagome said.

"Compared to what?", Sam asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean.I don't think anyone's triggered the Gem of Fantasy yet.", Danny said.

They entered a dome to see three cosplayers. One was a samurai, another in a blue rock costume, and the third looked like a Werewolf but Inuyasha called it 'a failed Dog Hanyo' costume.

"Behold! The crystal of Iathan's Life-Sustaining Kleptonian gem.", The blue rock guy said holding the Gem of Fantasy.

"WOW! Where did you find that?!", The samurai asked.

"Lemme see, lemme see!", The female Werewolf said.

The Gem of Fantasy sent beams out and became hot to the touch. The gem transformed the three into the real deal. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga, ready for battle.

"AWESOME! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into _superheroes_!", Danny shouted happily, "They can help us rescue our parents!"

"I think you need to check again. I sense evil coming off of them.", Kagome said.

"You need to read more comic books, Danny. Those aren't superheroes! They're super _villains_!", Tucker said.

The three villains swoop in, closing in on the group. The nerds scream and run away. The Red Samurai sent a red energy wave from his sword at the group. Inuyasha deflected with his Tessaiga as he transformed it into it's real form.

"Alright pal, you want to play with swords? Well play with someone who has one!", Inuyasha said and swung his sword at the Red Samurai, "I will deal with this guy! You guys deal with the others!"

"Gotta get that gem before these geeks do some real damage!", Danny said.

Danny fired a blast at the Blue Rock square on. The gem flies out of his hands. Danny tries to grab it but is tackled by the Blue Rock.

Kagome rushed in to grab the Gem of Fantasy but a stray blast from the Red Samurai hits her in the head, knocking her out.

Shippo screamed as the Werewolf girl closed in on him. He quickly took out a leaf and held it up.

"MULTIPLY!", Shippo cried and several Shippos popped into existance and started biting the Werewolf girl.

The real Shippo ran away to go help Kagome as the Werewolf girl started hitting the clones one by one, making them pop out of existance.

The Blue Rock slammed Danny into a bookshelf and several fan comics fell on him. Danny picked on up and waved it around.

"HEY! I NEVER APPROVED OF THIS!", Danny yelled.

Sam and Tucker ran after the gem and the Werewolf girl gets in the way.

"You shall not pass! So speaks Empress She Wolf!", The Werewolf girl shouts.

"That may be the hottest geek I've ever laid eyes on.", Tucker said.

She Wolf brought out her dagger as she morphs into the form of an actual, shaggy dark-blue-haired wolf standing on two legs with her hands out menacingly

"Yeah? How about now?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, still hot.", Tucker said.

Inuyasha swung his sword at the Red Samurai again. The Red Samurai deflects it as the sword match heats up. The Red Samurai unleashes a red energy attack.

"Oh so you want to play that way? Well fine by me!", Inuyasha said in a cocky tone, "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar slammed into the Red Samurai, sending him back and knocking him out.

"One pathetic villain down, two more to go.", Inuyasha said, "This is too easy!"

"Looking for something?"

The remaining transformed nerds looked over to see Shippo tossing the Gem of Fantasy up and down with a sly smirk.

"Good job Shippo!", Kagome shouted.

The two transformed nerds dashed over to Shippo to find out this Shippo wasn't real.

"Up here!"

They looked up to see another Shippo with the gem. Once the transformed nerds tackled Shippo, Shippo vanished in smoke.

The real Shippo snuck past the transformed villains while they played with his illusions and clones. Shippo handed the gem to Danny.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought. Those villains are really unaware of their surroundings.", Shippo said.

Danny slid the gem into the thermos, making the villains become regular everyday nerds again.

"Nice work! We've got all four gems now!", Sam said happily.

"And Freakshow has nothing! We beat him and snatch the gauntlet!", Danny said.

Tattoo bats fly up from behind of everyone and screeched. They return to Lydia, who just found them. Lydia takes off her hood and releases a torrent of tattoos while giving an evil laugh. Inuyasha slashes some of them with his Tessaiga.

"I have had enough of you! Now I am ticked off!", Inuyasha snarled and clawed at Lydia.

"Uh guys?", Sam asked.

"We could save our parents.", Tucker said.

"We could change reality so that nobody remembers my secret!", Danny said.

"Or that demons still exist.", Shippo pointed out.

"Inuyasha! Let her kidnap us! it maybe our only way to find Freakshow!", Kagome called out.

"Like how Miroku made me get kidnapped by the Birds of Paradise? Heck no!", Inuyasha said annoyed and the tattoos snuck up on him and grabbed him with the sword still in hand.

Everyone else then is grabbed by the tattoos and scream. They travel thousands of miles until they arrived at the Circus Gothica cart. The wave of tattoos drop the group on to the ground like garbage. The tattoos return to Lydia.

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in. With my Reality Gems!", Freakshow said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I don't think so!", Danny said just for it the thermos to accidently become undone and the bats to steal it.

"Good going Danny! Let the enemy have them!", Inuyasha shouted and whacked Danny in the head.

"I am glad it's not me this time...", Shippo said and got a whack too, "Hey!"

Freakshow empties the thermos of the four gems.

"The Gem of Life. The Gem of Form. The Gem of Fantasy.", Freakshow said as he placed the gems in their correct spots, "And put them with the power source, andthanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet!"

Freakshow punched in the correct sequence, activating the gauntlet as tattoos formed bindings and tied up the group again.

"Danny! STOP HIM!", Sam shouted.

"I can't break free!", Danny said straining with against the bindings.

"What about me!? He picked the wrong Hanyo to mess with these past few days!", Inuyasha yelled, "IRON REAVER!"

Inuyasha clawed out of the bindings and dashed towards Freakshow just for him to fall into a pit.

"Thanks to you,I am now Ringmaster of All Reality!", Freakshow yelled as he lowered the Reality Gauntlet, signifying that he made the pit.

He warps reality again. He makes a red ringleader uniform appear with a staff, top hat, and makes fireworks go off. He then turns day to night. He turns his attention to the caged parents and siblings.

"Don't hurt my sister and her friends!", Sota shouted out as he banged on his cage.

"Let 'em go, Freakshow! I brought you the gems. We had a deal!", Danny yelled.

"The deal was, bring me the gems, if you want to see them alive again. Well, here they are! Alive! For now!", Freakshow said.

Inuyasha climbed out of the hole steaming furious.

"Why you little...", Inuyasha started and started spewing so much vulgar that the parents were wondering who raised him and allowed him to use such language, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha dug his claws into his hands and got blood all over his fingers.

"BLADE OF BLOOD!", Inuyasha shouted and slammed Freakshow with the blood blades.

Freakshow was sent back by the attack and quickly used the Reality Gauntlet to remove all the damages and put Inuyasha on a leash with a muzzle and cage, just like a dog.

"That should keep you quiet. For now...", Freakshow said.

Freakshow made the parents and siblings disappear from the carts. Then the entire group but Danny and Inuyasha disappeared too. Soon in red flames, a roller coaster appeared. Shippo and Kagome in the first, Sam and Tucker in the second, then the Mansons, then the Foleys, then the Fentons, and finally the Higurashis. The roller coaster had deadly twists and turns with fire breathing Jack-in-the-Boxes, Servos swinging and spinning, and finally a deadly drop into a vat filled with toxic pink liquid.

Inuyasha used all the force he could muster and tore of the muzzle.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha cried out.

"INUYASHA! HELP US!", Kagome cried as the roller coaster started to move.

"YOU LIED TO US!", Danny yelled in fury.

"Yes, yes I did. Goody for me.", Freakshow said with a dark smirk, "But it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you two a sporting chance. And a big audience. A BIG audience!"

An audience of clowns appeared and they cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Freaks of all ages. May I direct your attention to the center ring Where Danny Phantom, -a.k.a. Danny Fenton and the Dog Demon Inuyasha, will attempt to rescue their friends and family, from a ghastly doom of my own construction!"

Freakshow turned Danny into an orange glob while Inuyasha became a white Akita. Inuyasha growled and foamed at the mouth in fury.

'_I AM SO GONNA KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE IF KAGOME SITS ME! HE'S SO DEAD!_', Inuyasha screamed in his head and started barking very very loudly, trying to say the worst forbidden vulgar words that he could ever think of at Freakshow.

{**AN:** Look up Seven dirty words on Wikipedia to see which ones he used... He strung them ALL into ONE SENTENCE. I don't curse so just imagine what sentence can use all seven of those words.}

"Only to be stopped at every turn by the Master of All Reality!", Freakshow said.

The ones trapped on the roller coaster started to yell in fear for Danny and Inuyasha.

"What's that? You want more? Well, since you insist, I'll give you more! Much more!", Freakshow shouted to the crowd as they cheered in glee.

Freakshow started changing the world. Scare crows and became clowns and etc.

"It's all mine now! MY revenge! YOUR nightmare!", Freakshow shouted, "There! A kingdom fit for a freak, and a freakdom fit for a king!"

Inuyasha dashed up to Freakshow and bit his butt really really hard.

"Oooo! That has to hurt!", Shippo said looking away.

"You stupid dog!", Freakshow shouted and tossed Inuyasha away.

Danny manages to reform to his normal ghost form, no longer a puddle. Inuyasha was transformed back into his normal self as well by unknown means, both confused/dazed. Both boys take off.

Danny flew up and made an Ecto-Shield as he passed by the fire breathing Jack-in-the-Boxes. Inuyasha redrew his Tessaiga and swung it to deflect the fire blasts as he hopped up onto the tracks.

"DANNY! INUYASHA! HE HAS GHOST ENVY! USE PSYCHOLOGY!", Jazz shouted.

"What the heck is psychology?!", Inuyasha asked irritated.

"THAT'S IT!", Danny shouted.

The riders screamed as the cars went down the hill and swooped on a sharp turn. The head of a Jack-in-the-Box fell from the sky and landed on the ground, kicking up a lot of dust clouds. Inuyasha threw the head at Freakshow, who dodged. Danny flew near the roller coaster cars and sent an Ecto-Blast at some stones that were blocking the cars' path. Inuyasha helped by punching the remainder out of the way. Both boys wore a victory smile.

"Oh no! You two do not get to leave this world with a smile.", Freakshow yelled.

"Why wouldn't we smile?", Danny asked.

"I'm smiling since I know I am twisting your pants into a bunch!", Inuyasha taunted.

"So what if you're the most powerful human on Earth? No matter what you do, I'm half-ghost, he's half demon, and uh, your not!", Danny said.

"I am the Ringmaster of All Reality!", Freakshow yelled.

"Oh can you use demonic energy? Ya can't! You have to be born with it or do something really stupid!", Inuyasha taunted.

"Can you do this, Freak?", Danny taunted as he stretched himself in impossible ways.

The clowns cheered.

"Or this?", Inuyasha yelled and lifted an entire section of the crowd.

The crowd grew even more excited.

"WHAT?! NO! HE'S NOT THE STAR OF THE CIRCUS! I AM! ME!", Freakshow yelled.

"Ghost powers. Ghost energy. Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!", Danny said showing off ever power he knew.

"Oh yeah! Well demons rule! We have longer life spans than you puny humans! I am 250 years old!", Inuyasha boasted causing everyone but Shippo and the Higurashis to gasp.

Shippo face palmed while Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha... That's gonna backfire...", Shippo muttered.

Freakshow's eyes widened when he heard the Hanyo's age.

"I. WILL. NOT. BE. UPSTAGED. BY. A. GHOST. OR. A. HALF DEMON!", Freakshow yelled.

The crowd threw their garbage at Freakshow. Danny and Inuyasha gave evil faces at Freakshow.

"Uh, half-ghost technically, but still way cooler than you!", Danny taunted as he threw his soda cup at Freakshow.

"As long as you don't pull anymore dog insults on me, you get the easy way out!", Inuyasha said, "NOT! YOUR STILL GETTING THE HARD WAY!"

"ENOUGH!", Freakshow yelled, "I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all Reality!"

Freakshow used the Reality Gauntlet on himself and made himself a ghost.

"And if you think being a half-ghost is so cool, what do you think of me now that I'm all ghost! And to heck with being a demon, ghosts don't have to worry about dying!", Freakshow said.

"I think this just got a lot easier.", Danny said and pulled out the thermos, uncapped it, and threw into the air.

"WHAT?! NO! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!", Freakshow yelled as he got sucked in and the gauntlet fell off, returning to it's normal form.

"SUCKER!", Danny taunted.

Inuyasha caught the Gauntlet.

'_What should I do with this trouble making this? I know!_', Inuyasha said and slipped it on and used it and a large fragment of a lavender purple jewel and a few small shards appeared in his other hand.

Inuyasha took off the gauntlet and handed it over to Danny. Danny took it. He quickly turned the toxic vat into a water filled kiddie pool. The cars fell in, soaking the riders. Everyone got out.

"Are you guys okay?!", Danny asked and then saw the parents looking at him, "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, and Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi.", Danny said.

Another wave of tattoos swarmed in with Lydia. She yelled a battle cry.

"And as for you...", Danny said as he turned her into a purple goldfish, then a sledgehammer, an apple, and a teddy bear.

Lydia screamed and high tailed out of the area as Danny returned everything back to normal. He then fell from the sky and landed on his back. He transformed back with a smile.

"DANNY!", Jack yelled.

"YOUNG MAN!", Maddie yelled.

"Uhhhhhh... I'm sorry!", Danny yelled in defense just to be hugged by Jack.

"We're very proud of you, son.", Jack said.

"Oh, my baby boy!", Maddie said.

"But I… lied to you! Over and over. For a really long time. If I were you guys I'd be furious.", Danny said.

"Well, of course you lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to.", Maddie said.

"All this time we been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts! I would have been terrified too, if I was you.", Jack said.

"We love you, sweetie. You.", Maddie said.

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between.", Jack reminded.

Danny looked at the Reality Gauntlet.

"And I appreciate that.", Danny said, "More than you guys will ever know."

"I know what your about to do! Listen. I don't have parents anymore to be proud of who I am. Don't give this up just to have something happen later to cause a complete opposite of this moment!", Inuyasha whispered into Danny's ear with a hint of a threat in his voice,"And don't think about getting rid of the Jewel Shards I obtained with the Reality Gauntlet or mess with the house me and Kagome live in or your dead!"

Danny then used the gauntlet and everything turned white.

* * *

_Later at the GiW Headquarters..._

A sign blinked alerting of an intruder.

"What is it?", Agent O asked.

"A massive spike in ecto-energy!", Agent K said.

"That would be me.", Danny said appearing.

The Agents took out their weapons.

"Ah, ah, ah!", Danny said and turned Agent K's weapon into a tuba and Agent O's into a rubber, floppy, chicken.

Danny took out the thermos and gave it to the Agents. Green smoke rose from it to let out a human sized Freakshow ghost. Danny then used the gauntlet to make Freakshow human again.

"Oh! And from now on, you're gonna leave Danny Fenton and his family alone.", Danny said.

"Why would we do that?", Agent O asked.

"Because he's not the ghost your looking for...", Danny said like a Jedi.

"He's not the ghost we're looking for.", Agents O and K said simultaneously.

Danny flew off.

* * *

_Later..._

"So! That's it. I set everything back to the way it was before. Well mostly since Inuyasha threatened to kill me if I made mom and dad forget, messed with his jewel shards, and his house... but everyone else forgot!", Danny said.

"Well, I will have a hard time getting the no death threats through his head for while he's in this time.", Kagome said.

"Yeah. He's stubborn as a mule!", Shippo said.

"WHAT DID YA SAY RUNT?!", Inuyasha yelled from a distance and came running after Shippo.

Shippo screamed as he ran away.

"Now it's time to destroy this thing for good!", Danny said.

"Hey, Fentonio, Orlando, Dawn, Inubaka, and Raven head!", Dash taunted as he came up to them, "What are you still doing in town?"

"Yeah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville? Oh, wait! You're already there!", Paulina said shallowly.

Paulina and Dash walked away laughing.

"Oh, man, that's right! Everything's back to the way it was! Which means we should be getting ready for our vacation!", Danny said.

"Uh, if it's okay? Danny, pass.", Sam said.

"Yeah.We already had one cross-country trip together. I don't think we can handle another.", Tucker said.

"Same here. I need to catch up on a bunch of studying I lost while I was in the Feudal Era.", Kagome said, "And I am sure Inuyasha is going to be in a bad mood for a while."

"Yeah, I guess so. All right then.", Danny said and transformed, "Time to finish this."

Danny threw the gauntlet into the sky and blew it to smithereens with an Ecto-Blast.

"Danny! Can you come down for a sec? I need help getting to the fudge that your mom hid from me!", Jack called.

Danny sighed and went into side to help Jack get the fudge. An iris wipe happened and Shippo ran in front of it and turned to the audience.

"Well happy Summer! Whatever that is.", Shippo said and Inuyasha punched him away.

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THE FOURTH WALL RUNT!", Inuyasha yelled, "GET BACK HERE! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"


	6. Arrested

**Binas:** Sorry if last chapter was crud. Now for some real creative fun! I am thinking I may have accidently killed some of you with my sense of humor after you guys read from this point on wards. And how Inuyasha managed to hide the Jewel's presence, don't ask me, tell me what you think. I like creative thinkers.

My original thought on Inuyasha getting a hold of Naraku's shard was the Box Ghost having it and Inuyasha taking it. Also Kohaku is still alive, this is the Reality Gauntlet we are talking about...

Oh and don't question how I write things, my mind pictures a bunch of nutty things already. Like when ever I try to picture Inuyasha driving, I see him having driving skills WORSE than Jack Fenton's and actually causing mayhem. I think found a humorous way to kill Naraku... XD

* * *

.

* * *

_No important story quotes..._

* * *

.

* * *

_A month later..._

Inuyasha was sitting in Sam's room fiddling with the Jewel fragment and shard.

"So how do I give this to Kagome without getting her furious at me like some PMSing wench?", Inuyasha asked not wanting a repeat of the numerous sits he had been getting as of late.

"Well I know I would like it be done casually in a romantic setting-", Sam started.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE STUPID!", Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha meet combat boots, combat boots, meet Inuyasha. We think you two will get along nicely.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't ever call me that again...", Sam groaned and kicked him again.

"YOUR JUST AS BAD AS KAGOME!", Inuyasha yelled.

"At least you notice how I keep Danny and Tucker in line.", Sam said then got an evil smirk, "I am thinking of getting spikes on my combat boots just for you..."

Inuyasha winced at the thought of it. Her bare combat boots were bad enough, but spikes would make it worse. He jumped out of the window and walked back home, thinking of what could happen.

* * *

_Possible Scenario..._

Inuyasha handed Kagome the Jewel fragment and shard.

"Inuyasha... Where did you find these?", Kagome asked.

"Remember that incident with that weird glove?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well I kinda used it to wish for it...", Inuyasha said.

Kagome's face darkened.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's face paled as he knew what this meant.

"SIT BOY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! SIT BOY! BUTTER ME UP SO I WILL REMOVE THOSE BEADS SO YOU CAN GO MISBEHAVE?! SIT BOY! I DON'T THINK SO!", Kagome yelled in fury.

_End of scenario..._

* * *

Inuyasha winced at the thought. That was the most likely thought.

'_Maybe I can see if I can find a ghost that will at least help me with this! Yeah I can have one get near Kagome with the Jewel Shards and have them drop the shard near her after being 'scared' away._', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha ran to Danny's house. No one was home. That was because the Fentons, minus Jazz who was at the library, were out on a ghost hunting trip around town. Their vacation ended early due to Jack's bumbling into a bee hive and into a bear. Danny had to save his hide a lot.

Inuyasha opened one of he windows and slipped into the house.

'_Now where is that so called lab?_', Inuyasha thought and entered the kitchen.

He soon smelled chemicals and followed it to the lab's entrance. He entered cautiously. He saw the lab was a mess. Beakers were spilled everywhere, Ectoplasm stained the walls, old fudge boxes everywhere, spoiled fudge in the boxes, and a familiar rancid smell.

"How many stinkin' rotten hams do they have lying around?!", Inuyasha asked in pure disgust as he plugged his nose with a nearby clean clothespin to keep the Emergency Ham's smell from knocking him out.

Inuyasha saw what he was looking for. The portal.

"Bingo...", Inuyasha said and opened the door.

Inside was a green swirling mass. He was surprised at how it looked.

"Now let's see what is inside...", Inuyasha said smirking and jumped in.

The travel into the portal felt similar to the Bone Eater's Well's time portal. He saw the green and purple 'sky', the upside down spiraling staircases, purple landmasses, purple doors, etc.

"This must be freaky town. Now to find someone willing to do my bidding.", Inuyasha said as he swam through the Ghost Zone.

Inuyasha looked around to see ghosts going on about their business. Some teenage ghosts were even putting graffiti on the doors just to be scared away by the older ones. Some ghosts were even cooking on grills!

"Will you be my friend?", A ghost in footie pajamas asked.

"Who the heck are you?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I'm Klemper! Are you going to be my friend?", The ghost said in a stalker like tone.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head in annoyance.

"Heck no, idiot!", Inuyasha said as he punched him.

"But I just want to be your friend!", Klemper wailed and threw an ice blast at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the blast.

"I don't want to be your friend! I have something important to do! So buzz off!", Inuyasha said and shoved Klemper out of the way.

Inuyasha swam deeper into the Ghost Zone. Soon a ghost with a fedora on his head that wore black and white appeared and blocked Inuyasha's path.

"Move outta the way! I am busy here!", Inuyasha shouted in irritation.

"Swimming in the Ghost Zone... That's against the rules.", The ghost said making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah! I don't care about your stupid rules.", Inuyasha said, "Now get out of my way!"

Inuyasha shoved the ghost to the side.

"Not caring about the law and assaulting an officer is also against the rules, your coming with me!", The ghost said and grabbed Inuyasha.

"HEY! Let go of me you stinkin' ghost! You have no idea who your messing with!", Inuyasha snarled and readied his claw, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The claws meet the ghost's face, forcing him to let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed. The ghost pulled out a strange device and talked to it.

"This is Walker, I need back up. I have a rouge who broke several rules.", The ghost said and hung up, "Alright punk, you are going into my prison the hard way."

"I'd like to see you try! I will be dancing on your remains all morning after this!", Inuyasha shouted in a cocky tone.

Walker fired a pink Ecto-Blast at Inuyasha, who got hit square in the chest. Inuyasha retaliated by punching Walker in the jaw. Walker pulled out his cane and shoot an Ecto-Rope from it, tying up Inuyasha.

"Oh you think these ropes will stop me. Last time I checked, I cut through similar ropes!", Inuyasha shouted and used his claws to tear the ropes to shreds.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it into it's ghost form.

"MEET MY TESSAIGA JERK!", Inuyasha shouted happily and swung it into Walker's side, causing ghostly lighting to rupture from the connection.

Walker was electrocuted briefly.

"This is sword gets better by the minute!", Inuyasha said happily, "Oh I wonder..."

Inuyasha raised his sword above his head and started bringing it down.

"WIND-", Inuyasha started.

More ropes tied themselves around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was then knocked out.

* * *

_Later..._

Inuyasha woke up in a room with a large desk and Walker in front of it.

"Where the heck am I?", Inuyasha asked then noticed Walker, "YOU!"

Inuyasha tried tackling Walker just to make the chair he was tied to tip over backwards into the floor.

"Your in my prison punk. You won't be causing trouble anytime soon.", Walker said.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!", Inuyasha asked, "Untie me right now before I destroy you!"

"I am afraid I can't let you do that, it's against the rules.", Walker said.

"Yeah right! Now just you wait!-", Inuyasha said to realize his Tessaiga was gone.

'_Oh crud... I have to be very careful!_', Inuyasha thought.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY SWORD?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"I took it away because that is a real world contraband.", Walker said.

"A what?!", Inuyasha asked confused.

"Now listen boy. I am your warden, your executioner, your judge, your executioner, your jury, your lawyer, and most importantly your executioner.", Walker said.

"What the heck is with you saying executioner three times?", Inuyasha asked.

"I love that part of the job.", Walker said.

"Ha! So let me guess who you are... You are a murder!", Inuyasha said being a smart aleck.

"You think you are so funny. I'm Walker. Respect it. Obey it.", Walker said.

"You want to know what you sound like old man?", Inuyasha asked then started to imitate how Walker sounded.

"That imitation was pathetic. I recommend you never do that again because it's against the rules.", Walker said in annoyance.

"I'm a demon, not a comedian!", Inuyasha exasperated.

"Very well, I sentence you to two thousand years!", Walker stated.

Inuyasha started shouting hideously colorful vulgar at Walker, making Walker write a rule about having a sailor's mouth being against the rules. Walker's goons entered the room.

"Take him away boys.", Walker said.

"UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!", Inuyasha snapped.

* * *

_In Inuyasha's cell..._

"This is just great! Kagome's gonna kill me now!", Inuyasha said in distaste, "That sentence was ridiculous! I am so glad I am part demon cause I know I can live longer than that!"

Inuyasha kicked the can that was in his cell. He was not very comfortable in his prison outfit.

"Stupid warden! Stupid prison! Stupid rules! I am so gonna destroy Walker for this!", Inuyasha snarled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

_With Kagome..._

"Where could Inuyasha be? He said he was going to go for a walk for a bit!", Kagome said.

"Maybe he got kidnapped.", Shippo suggested.

"I don't think anyone could really have kidnapped Inuyasha. If they tried they would be dead.", Kagome said.

Kagome's cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello? ... What?! Shippo and I are on our way.", Kagome said and turned to Shippo, "Come on Shippo, Danny and his parents need us real quick!"

"Okay!", Shippo said and hopped on Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

_In the lab..._

"What happened?", Kagome asked.

"We came into the lab and some kind of ghost managed to jam the Ghost Portal's doors open.", Maddie said.

"It's going to take forever to fix this!", Jack said in anger.

"Not only that, I have to work extra hard to keep the ghosts in their place.", Danny said in equal annoyance.

"This doesn't look like a work of a ghost.", Shippo said as he took a closer look, "I can recognize this kind of grip anywhere!"

Kagome walked over and noticed it too.

"Your right... What would he want in there?", Kagome wondered.

"Who?", Jack asked.

"Who do you think?", Shippo asked.

"A ghost?", Jack asked.

"No! Inuyasha! He would do stupid things like this.", Shippo said.

"Why would Inuyasha want to mangle the portal's doors?", Maddie asked.

"I am thinking he went to go pick on some ghosts.", Danny said, "He did lower a few ghost's self esteems really badly with a few insults and defeats. It was pretty crude..."

"Yup. Sounds like something he would do. He picks a fight with almost anyone.", Kagome said.

* * *

_In Inuyasha's cell..._

Inuyasha sneezed twice.

"Someone's talking trash about me! I'm gonna kill them!", Inuyasha gripped in anger.

* * *

_Back in the lab..._

"I am going in after Inuyasha.", Kagome said, "I have to get something through his thick skull of his..."

"Not without me!", Shippo said.

"I am going too, you will need someone who can operate the Specter Speeder.", Danny said.

"You know how to drive it?", Maddie asked.

"Duh. I was accidently pushed into the Ghost Zone on your guy's anniversary while in it. I managed to figure out how to work it.", Danny said.

"I had no idea you were in there!", Maddie gasped and hugged Danny.

"Mom! It's okay.", Danny said and Maddie let him go.

Kagome, Shippo, and Danny hopped into the Specter Speeder. Danny transformed and drove into the Ghost Zone.

Once in there, Kagome and Shippo gasped at the surroundings. They were amazed at how the place looked.

"Whoa! I never seen a world where everything floated like this!", Shippo commented.

"This is amazing.", Kagome gasped in awe.

"Yeah this place is still creepy, even after months of coming here.", Danny said dryly.

"So where would Inuyasha be in this place?", Shippo asked.

"I think he would try irritating the one that is easy to infuriate.", Kagome said.

"I know just who. He gets really mad when you constantly break the rules in his face.", Danny said.

"Oh Inuyasha! Please don't let that be so!", Kagome said face palming.

"What to expect? He's an idiot.", Shippo said.

* * *

_In the cafeteria..._

Inuyasha sneezed twice again but this time in the lunch line.

"Alright. This is just ticking me off! Who ever is talking trash about me, shut up!", Inuyasha yelled.

"We didn't say anything dearie.", One ghost said, "Would like apple pie or some pudding?"

"Pass.", Inuyasha said.

"HOW ABOUT A SERVING OF DOOM!?", The ghost yelled before becoming kind again, "Coffee?"

"Sure whatever.", Inuyasha said unfazed by the yelling, "Oh and I would keep those mood swings in check if I were you. You do't want to have them around me when I am in a really bad mood..."

The ghost handed Inuyasha some coffee. He sniffed it and it smelled weird. He took a sip and spit it out.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT WENCH?!", Inuyasha spat trying to get the taste out.

"Coffee dearie.", The ghost said.

"Don't you have any ramen or something?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry. We don't.", The ghost said.

Inuyasha stomped off in annoyance.

"That tastes worse than the curry Kagome's mom makes!", Inuyasha mumbled.

"Chow time over! Get back to your cells!", a guard shouted and the ghosts went back to their cells.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?!", Inuyasha yelled at the guards.

A group of guards came up to Inuyasha with bo-staffs ready. Inuyasha smirked.

"Finally some fun!", Inuyasha said, "IRON REAVER!"

Inuyasha clawed the guards, leaving them with deep cuts and scratches that oozed Ectoplasm.

"Ha ha!", Inuyasha laughed in mocking tone and clawed them again then punching them, "I dare anyone to try to stop me!"

Above the cafeteria, Walker spat out his coffee.

"That fool! Send some guards down there and subdue him!", Walker shouted.

More guards entered.

"Aw I feel so loved!", Inuyasha said sarcastically, "You guys must want me to dance on your remains!"

Inuyasha punched one guard into two others. A guard came up and tried to electrocute him but Inuyasha flipped the bo-staff and made the ghost electrocute himself. Inuyasha then kicked another guard in one place no man should ever be kicked and sent him into the ceiling.

Walker groaned and floated down.

"Alright punk, you are going into the cooler!", Walker shouted and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Like heck I will! I am not going into such a place!", Inuyasha said and upper-cutted Walker before kicking him.

In Walker's belt, he saw one thing that made Inuyasha grin. Inuyasha punched Walker in the groin and quickly grabbed the object. It was his Tessaiga. He transformed it into it's true form.

"Now I can show you why you should never mess with me!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

The attack slammed into Walker, sending him through a few walls and obliterating one side of the prison, letting most of the prisoners free on accident.

"See ya on the flip side sucker!", Inuyasha taunted and ran out through the hole he made.

"CURSE YOU DEMON!", Walker screamed.

* * *

_With Kagome, Shippo, and Danny..._

In the distance they saw one side of Walker's prison become obliterated.

"That has to be Inuyasha!", Kagome said.

"And someone must have made him really mad.", Shippo said as he shivered.

"There he is!", Danny shouted and pointed to Inuyasha swimming in the Ghost Zone laughing.

"What the heck does he think he's doing?!", Shippo asked.

"Oh please don't tell me...", Kagome said in worry.

"Don't worry, he's holding his sword.", Shippo said pointing it out, "It's just him laughing at the ghost fought."

"Inuyasha...", Kagome sighed in irritation.

"Does he do this often? And what's so important about that sword?", Danny asked.

"More than you think. He's actually more cocky than you in some ways.", Shippo said, "And the reason why it's good that he has his sword is because it keeps his demonic side sealed up. He's prone to it whenever he's in a life threatening danger and is away from his sword. You have to be really stupid to try that."

"I thought it was showing all the time.", Danny said.

"No. That's just his power. His real demon side is in his blood.", Shippo said, "Kagome and I have seen it several times. Including the first time. It's one of the reasons he stopped wanting to use the Jewel to become a full demon."

"And what is this Jewel?", Danny asked.

"The Shikon Jewel is a powerful Jewel that increases someone's power. Just one shard can give you one hundred fold power. And a full Jewel can grant any wish you have.", Kagome said.

"I'd hate to see my enemies get their hands on something like that.", Danny said, "Well I am going to go pull the laughing idiot in now."

Outside they saw Inuyasha sneeze twice.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE HAD IT! WHO KEEPS SAYING TRASH ABOUT ME?!", Inuyasha shouted from outside.

Danny rolled his eyes and flew out of the Specter Speeder, grabbed Inuyasha, and dragged him into the Speeder.

"What gives Danny?! I was just about to look for the little turds who kept trash talking about me!", Inuyasha snapped.

Everyone ignored him and Danny drove them out of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_Later..._

The Speeder entered the lab and everyone got out.

"What's with the silent treatment you guys?! What did I do?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"What were you thinking?!", Kagome yelled.

"Hey I was only in there looking for help!"

"Well your little search jammed the door on the portal! Now Danny has to work harder to keep the town safe and Jack and Maddie have to fix the door!"

Kagome pointed at the portal to show Jack and Maddie removing the doors with care.

"What's this?", Shippo asked and found the Jewel fragment and shard, "Look what Inuyasha has!"

Shippo handed the pieces to Kagome.

"Inuyasha... How did you get a hold of these?", Kagome asked with one brow up turned.

"I used the Reality Gauntlet to get them a month back! I didn't know how to give them to you. I thought Sam would help but the romance advice was just terrible! I decided that I could get help from a ghost in there, but I ran into that jerk of a warden who arrested me for no reason!", Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. She rarely seen this side of Inuyasha. Shippo face palmed.

'_Why does love have to make people do stupid things like this?!_', Shippo thought.

"So that explains a few things like the open window.", Maddie mused.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What you were trying to do was nice for once but the actions you took were not. So sit boy.", Kagome said and Inuyasha face planted into the ground.

'_I knew this would happen..._', Inuyasha thought.


	7. Down the New Rabbit Hole

**Binas:** Now I hope last chapter helped you guys get back into the swing of reading this story. Yes, the chapter before the last one (the Reality Trip one) was not original but it does have an impact on how this story will go now. There were some clues to what is to happen next. And I went that route because the Box Ghost seemed too easy and wouldn't really help with the story's plot line. Do you really want a five hundred word chapter on Inuyasha using one move to destroy Boxy for stealing the Jewel fragment and shard from Naraku? No! That would be something that have a bunch of murder turned readers (and Box Ghost Fans, wait who the heck is a fan of the Box Ghost?!) at my door step ready to kill me. None of use want that.

See my point? Not giving anyone heck, if that's what you're thinking. I am simply giving you insight on how I think out my stories.

I try giving my stories a nice 'Okay here's the problem, here's the course, you can't cheat this and that, and you must finish in exactly this set amount of time' kind of path. I try adding challenges like Inuyasha's mistake of going into the Ghost Zone without anyone's consent and getting arrested by Walker last chapter.

Now here's where the full on twist comes in. Heee... heee... This chapter is the second reason why I used Reality Trip.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Why would Inuyasha want to mangle the portal's doors?", Maddie asked._

_"The Shikon Jewel is a powerful Jewel that increases someone's power. Just one shard can give you one hundred fold power. And a full Jewel can grant any wish you have.", Kagome said._

_"What's this?", Shippo asked and found the Jewel fragment and shard, "Look what Inuyasha has!"_

_"I used the Reality Gauntlet to get them a month back! I didn't know how to give them to you. I thought Sam would help but the romance advice was just terrible! I decided that I could get help from a ghost in there, but I ran into that jerk of a warden who arrested me for no reason!", Inuyasha explained._

* * *

.

* * *

_In the Higurashi's house..._

"So what did Inuyasha want to show us?", Sam asked.

"I have no idea. He said it was something similar the the Ghost Portal yet not.", Tucker pipped up.

"Whatever it is I hope we don't get stuck at the North Pole.", Danny said.

"I thought you were done with your Christmas hatred.", Sam said.

"Yeah dude. Just because Santa lives there, doesn't mean you have to get mad.", Tucker said.

"Who Santa?", Shippo asked.

"Santa is someone who in this time on every December 25, flies around the world giving toys and games to kids who have been good all year while the naughty ones get coal.", Tucker said.

"It's not me being a scrooge, guys. It's cold up there, only I would survive, I think.", Danny said, "And I don't want to watch you guys die again!"

"What do you mean again?", Kagome asked.

"There was a time during the CAT exams, where I almost cheated. There was a timeline where I did cheat and became the worst ghost in the Ghost Zone. I will never become him, I promise.", Danny said wincing at the memory.

"From what we remember, Dark Dan was pretty bad. He leveled the entire world except Amity Park in ten years.", Sam said.

Kagome and Shippo gasped in shock. Shippo knew that Kagome would have died if Dark Dan was around when Kagome was in her time, leading to Inuyasha going into full rage and possibly die himself in the ghost's clutches.

"I think there's something more to it.", Kagome said.

"There is. Because Dark Dan was created when I asked Vlad to remove my emotions, which meant my ghost half. That half got angry and ripped out Vlad's and merged with it. That's how he was born.", Danny said looking sick.

"Why did you go to that guy?", Kagome asked.

"Because, he gained the rights to my custody cause my parents and friends died in an explosion in that timeline.", Danny said.

"Hey, you stopped that timeline from existing! So you basically have nothing to worry about! Demons are also really hard to kill if you don't have the right weapons and equipment.", Shippo said.

Inuyasha opened the door seeing the others with some worry and concern on their faces.

"Did I miss someone's funeral or something?", Inuyasha asked.

"I will tell you later, if you promise to behave.", Kagome said.

"Feh. Now guys what your about to see you better keep secret unless me or Kagome say so. That means your little ghostly friends can't come along and destroy it.", Inuyasha said and giving Danny a look that said 'watch it'.

"Well follow me. This is mostly a surprise for Kagome.", Inuyasha said.

'_It better not be something like the last 'surprise' he gave me..._', Kagome thought shuddering.

* * *

_In the basement..._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker gave looks of uninterested and frowns when they saw the 'surprise'.

"Come on! How is THIS a surprise?! It's just a hunk of junk!", Danny said in annoyance.

"Dude... This is so not what you give a girl as a surprise.", Tucker winced, "You should have made a reservation at a restaurant.

"I feel sorry for the tree that was used to make this.", Sam said frowning at the 'surprise' and Inuyasha.

"No way. I thought it got destroyed in this time!", Shippo said in awe.

"Inuyasha... How?!", Kagome asked.

"Another thing I used the Reality Gauntlet for... This also why I told Danny not to mess with our house when he had his hands on the gauntlet.", Inuyasha said.

"What's so special about this thing?", Tucker asked.

"This is the Bone Eaters Well. It's something that actually allowed me and Kagome to jump between my era and her's, until that idiot destroyed it with the shrine.", Inuyasha said, "Though I did make a few changes to it when I wished it back, like allowing the friends we chose to pass through it. So that means the others can pass through, including you Shippo."

"Really?! Though you will need to keep an eye on Miroku in this era.", Shippo said, "Something tells me he's gonna have a nosebleed..."

"That would be Sango. She would give him a nice whack to the head.", Kagome said.

"What's so bad about this Miroku?", Sam asked.

"You will see when we get there...", Inuyasha said.

"You mean?", Danny asked.

"Yup, this is one field trip where your notes are not needed!", Inuyasha said, "The world is basically your notes!"

"That's only for when we study Japan in history class. Besides, I am sure everyone will be flocking us for the test answers.", Kagome joked.

"Well, ladies first!", Inuyasha smirked and pushed Kagome and Sam into the well with both hands.

Danny and Tucker gasped gasped.

"What did you just do to her?!", Danny asked in rage.

"Relax.", Inuyasha said and tossed picked up Tucker and Danny, "Come on Shippo."

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

"Are you crazy?!", Tucker asked.

"I don't think so.", Inuyasha said.

Light engulfed them and they landed softly on the bottom of the well. The sun was shining above them.

"What just happened?", Tucker asked.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and dropped the others and hugged the grounds of the Feudal Era.

"I guess he really missed this place.", Danny said, "I wonder where Sam is."

"I'm right here."

Sam and Kagome were standing behind the well.

"Inuyasha. We don't throw friends just to cuddle the grass! Sit boy.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha made a crater due to the beads pulling him into the ground.

"Stop that!", Inuyasha snapped.

The bushes rustled a bit. Inuyasha sniffed the air and found three familiar scents.

"Come out you guys. I know you're there.", Inuyasha said blandly, "Next time you want to play hide and seek with me, cover up your scents."

Three figures poked their heads out of the bushes. On was a yellow-orange kitten with red eyes and two tails, a woman with black hair in a pink and green kimono, and a man with long black hair tied into a braid in purple robes.

"Who are you?", Tucker asked looking at mostly the woman.

"I'm Sango, this is Kirara and Miroku.", The woman said.

"I'm Sam Manson and this is Danny Fenton and-", Sam started but was interrupted.

"Let me do the honors.", Tucker said and used some breath spray on himself and approached Sango with his stuck out, "Hi I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF as in 'Too Fine'."

Miroku's eye twitched as he swatted Tucker in the head with his staff.

"Ow! I didn't know you two were boyfriend and girlfriend!", Tucker said rubbing his head.

"He's not my boyfriend!", Sango shouted, "He's a lecherous monk!"

Sam, Tucker, and Danny gave disturbed looks. Miroku spotted Sam and went up to her.

"Your a pretty lady. I have a question for you.", Miroku started as he grabbed her hand.

"What is it?", Sam asked.

"Will bear my children?", Miroku asked and groped her backside.

Sam went into full out fury and kicked Miroku into a tree with her combat boot. Shippo hid behind Kagome while Sango mussed at this. Inuyasha was rolling his eyes.

"Don't ever try that again! It's bad enough Tucker's a big flirt and a pervert!", Sam yelled, "And I'm only fourteen! Way too young for that!"

"I'm not that bad, Sam! You should be blaming Danny for using his powers to peep in the Girl's Locker Room that one time! No wait make that three.", Tucker said in defense.

Sam turned her head slowly to Danny with a death glare. Danny perspirated rapidly.

"Uh...", Danny said and without thinking, turned invisible out of pure fear of Sam finishing what the portal started.

Miroku picked up a spiritual-like energy spike coming from Danny as the boy disappeared before his eyes.

'_How can this boy use spiritual energy to this extent?_', Miroku thought.

"Uh Danny, you are blowing it.", Tucker warned.

"Oh crud...", Danny said as he returned to view.

"Inuyasha, did you bring back some kind of demon?!", Sango asked.

Kirara sniffed Danny and purred. Danny petted her.

"He's not a demon, I can be sure of that.", Inuyasha said, "I was stuck with the guy and his foes for quite a while."

"I also don't sense any demon presence other than Inuyasha and Shippo.", Miroku said.

"Since I already blew it through the roof with Kagome and Inuyasha, my own parents, almost the entire world, and now you guys.", Danny said.

"What he's trying to say is, his secret has been blown a few times but we managed to remedy that.", Sam said.

"What's his secret?", Miroku asked in slight curiosity.

"I'm part ghost.", Danny said and stuck his hand through Miroku's head for extra proof.

Miroku felt weird with some guy he hardly knew sticking his hand through his own skull.

"How is that possible? Ghost shouldn't be reproducing with humans.", Miroku said.

Danny winced at the perverted monk's words while Sango smashed her weapon into Miroku's head.

"Our ghosts are different. And besides, none of his parents were ghosts.", Tucker said, "He was caught in a lab accident. Sam and I were there and it was terrifying. I thought I lost my 'best friend since forever'!"

"But ever since he was in the accident, he's been protecting the town we live in. Though many people like trying to hunt him and the other ghosts love annoying him, making him miserable, want him as their son while taking his mom and killing the dad, or want him as a pelt.", Sam said.

Miroku and Sango gave disgusted looks and while Kirara meowed in disturbance. They managed to recover from it.

"Want to see what he can do? I am sure you might want to know what he can do before any trouble shows up. And when I say it, trouble always follows us whether it be jocks or some nasty ghosts.", Tucker said.

"It would be wise to know what our possible allies can do.", Miroku said.

"Alright.", Danny said and gave off his battle cry and transformed.

"Free will transformation, that's new.", Sango said.

"You've already seen me invisible and intangible but I don't think you have seen anything yet!", Danny said and blasted a tree, leaving a scorch mark, "Come on! Throw something at me!"

"Okay...", Sango said hesitantly and threw her Hiraikotsu at Danny as lounged in the air.

Danny threw up an Ecto-Shield and the Hiraikotsu bounced off, returning to Sango.

Danny turned to Tucker with a smirk.

"Nuh uh! Dude! Don't you dare!", Tucker immediately refused knowing that look.

Danny dove into Tucker. Tucker's eyes became Danny's now neon green

"Hi I'm Tucker! Don't let the the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscle fool ya, I'm a stud!", the possessed Tucker said with Danny's voice.

Danny left Tucker laughing while Inuyasha snickered a bit. Tucker glared at Danny.

"I seriously hate it when you do that. Uncool man. Uncool.", Tucker said, "As matter of fact, show them your duplication..."

Danny paled while the others showed interest and Sam frowned at Tucker.

"Despite the possession stunt, I think this one has my interests.", Miroku said.

"If Danny can duplicate for battle purposes, then we may have an advantage against some of the really bad demons.", Sango said.

"I didn't know Danny could duplicate. I never seen him do it.", Inuyasha said.

"He practically stinks at duplication.", Tucker said.

"How bad can his duplication be?", Kagome asked.

"I never had trouble duplicating.", Shippo said.

"What may happen may make some of you guys have upset stomachs, so keep that bucket nearby.", Danny said and tried to duplicate.

Inuyasha and Shippo were laughing their heads off, Miroku cringed, Sango was disturbed, Kagome looked ready to throw up, and Kirara meowed and clawed at the second head.

"Tucker's right! You do stink at it! I think you may kill the demons with them just looking at you right now!", Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, sit boy.", Kagome said and Inuyasha face planted into the ground.

"I just realized, where is all of the technology?!", Tucker asked.

"Uh Tuck, we are five hundred years in the past, so no technology. The closest to your precious technology is a blacksmith.", Sam said dully.

"Well see you guys!", Tucker said as he jumped into the well with a scream as he left to go surround himself with his technology to recover from his recent discovery.


	8. The Return of the Darkest Dark

**Binas:** I just lost one follower. I am sorry that last chapter was so bad that it's price was to lose a follower. That saddens me. I hope I don't lose anymore. If you think something wrong then speak up! Nothing will change unless you guys tell me! I have only had one person who even bothered to tell me what he/she thought. I appreciate that and I love hearing from my readers. If you aren't gonna tell me anything or give me that push that makes others a better writer then you better start doing that cause I won't know what to make better unless you guys tell me. How would you feel if no one told you what was right or wrong about your story? The same way I feel. This is exactly why I dropped my "Where the Heck am I?!" story. No one gave me reassurance or constructive criticism that I needed to build up my stories.

And another note, I am horrible at writing Sango and Miroku. So if they are OC, then blame my lack of understanding on their characters. I am better at writing jerks, childish teens, stubborn kids, and some forms of perverts. But I ma bad at writing level headed characters. That's where I need help most and the Inuyasha Wikia isn't very helpful on how their personalities are. This is coming from someone who has watched up to season 4.

Now my long rant over with, please understand I am just nothing but a girl with too many thoughts and dreams floating in my head. I want to put a smile on everyone's faces and give them something that triggers a memory and/or builds new ones. I want to give others something to connect my stories to whether it be another story, a TV show, life experience, etc. I hope you understand that I write for fun and you guys and hope that the ones that remain just have a little faith that this story will see the end.

And now. This is were the darker edges come in. Hopefully you guys love horror or something close to it. I will attempt at this. So spare me! I may also get nightmares from writing this... This will be spanning for quite a bit. I hope the ones who are under the age of 13 have a parent around when they read this... I guess this makes a good early Halloween chapter (maybe CHAPTERS if we are lucky).

* * *

FUN FACT!: Did you know there was originally going to be a chapter that involved Inuyasha encountering Desiree but got replaced by the chapter 'Arrested' due to Writer's Block and choppy sequences?

* * *

.

* * *

_"There was a time during the CAT exams, where I almost cheated. There was a timeline where I did cheat and became the worst ghost in the Ghost Zone. I will never become him, I promise.", Danny said wincing at the memory._

_"Dark Dan was created when I asked Vlad to remove my emotions, which meant my ghost half. That half got angry and ripped out Vlad's and merged with it. That's how he was born."_

_"Inuyasha... How?!", Kagome asked._

_"How is that possible? Ghost shouldn't be reproducing with humans.", Miroku said._

* * *

.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha stared down the well with sweat drops as Tucker dove in.

"I don't want to know.", Sango said.

* * *

_In Clockwork's tower..._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The sound raged on. Getting louder with every passing minute. A battered thermos jumped around on the table as more dents formed. Clockwork was watching in alarm as the the dents grew.

"Everything is not how it should be...", Clockwork said.

A finally '_BANG!_' sounded and Clockwork quickly left the premise. An evil laugh rang through out the Ghost Zone, scaring the residents of the Ghost Zone to stiffen.

* * *

_Back in the Feudal Era..._

"I am going to go make sure Tucker isn't making out with his PDA.", Sam said in disgust and jumped down the well.

Danny's Ghost sense went off and he looked up to see a portal open up and screaming ghost flew out in fear.

"Did an idiot open Pariah Dark's Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep again?", Danny asked in annoyance.

"What is wrong with these guys?! One moment they want to cause trouble and the next they are running away from something!", Inuyasha shouted in annoyance.

"Something tells me that the spirits that couldn't cross over into the light or to the dark have been startled by something.", Miroku stated.

"FLEE FOR YOUR AFTER LIVES! THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!", Klemper screamed, "AND IT DOESN'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!"

"Okay...", Sango said.

"I am going to go check it out.", Danny said and flew up to Klemper, "What happened?"

"I was just asking some penguins if they would be my friend and then I heard this deranged evil laugh! I was frozen in fear when I saw this figure with red eyes and fire on his head! He then destroyed one of the penguins and then my neighbor! We all fled for safety in any random portal we could find!", Klemper panicked.

"Oh crud...", was all Danny could say as his eyes widened in both fear and shock.

"Will you be my friend after this mess is over?", Klemper asked.

"I will think on it...", Danny said awkwardly, "But I will stop the one who is causing this much panic."

"THANK YOU!", Klemper shouted and barraged Danny with a hug.

Danny pried Klemper off before flying down to the others.

"Did you find out what was going on?", Kagome asked.

"Yes and it's very very bad.", Danny said with horror filled eyes.

"What is it?! I bet I can destroy it with my Wind Scar in one hit!", Inuyasha bragged.

"Inuyasha. If I read Danny's expression correctly, we maybe in for something just as bad or maybe worse than Naraku.", Miroku said.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had very pale faces at just the thought of that.

"Please don't let that be true!", Shippo said as he clung onto Kagome.

"Get a hold of yourself, Shippo! Your a demon and demons don't get scared!", Inuyasha shouted whacking Shippo in the head.

"Sit boy!", Kagome shouted and Inuyasha slammed into the dirt.

"What was it that exactly that made the spirits so scared?", Sango asked.

"I know who it is and I can't let you guys fight him. I have to fight him by myself.", Danny said and started to fly near the portal.

"Why should YOU be the one to fight this thing?! This will give me great practice for when we fight Naraku!", Inuyasha shouted, "If what Miroku says is true about his strength, then I want to fight him!"

"I cant! I don't want to see anyone die fighting _him_!", Danny yelled.

Kagome got the message right away and remembered what Danny told her about the future.

"I think I know who he's talking about...", Kagome said.

"Who?", Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"He's talking about the alternate timeline.", Kagome said.

"The what?!", Inuyasha asked.

"You are correct my young Priestess."

Above them was an old ghost in robes.

"Who the heck are you old man?", Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha. He's an elder! You need to respect him!", Shippo sighed.

"I am Clockwork. The Ghost of Time.", the ghost said and became a baby.

"Clockwork! What are you doing here?", Danny asked in surprise.

"Daniel, I came to warn you if you haven't already known, that Dark Dan has escaped. I couldn't foresee it.", Clockwork said.

"I already knew, that's why I am heading out to go fight him!", Danny said.

"Not alone. He's gotten stronger with his time in the thermos.", Clockwork said, "You will need help."

"Dang it!", Danny shouted, "I can't drag Sam and Tucker back into this!"

"You don't have to.", Kagome said.

"You have us to help you out too.", Shippo said shaking some fear off.

"Heck with the heroics. I just want to fight this guy then fight Naraku!", Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Before I go, Inuyasha, Dark Dan is not someone to underestimate. He is more powerful than Naraku. He destroyed the entire world in another timeline before Danny changed that. So he exists outside of time.", Clockwork said.

"Feh! If my Tessaiga can slay one hundred demons in one sweep, then it can destroy the likes of this Dark Dan!", Inuyasha said in a cocky tone.

"Inuyasha, it would be wise to listen to Clockwork.", Miroku said slightly annoyed.

"I will part for now. Good luck.", Clockwork said as he became a middle aged man and vanished.

"What do we do now?", Shippo asked.

"We should go warn Lady Kaede and the village.", Sango said, "If the spirits can get into this time just by the means of portals, then this Dark Dan can do so as well."

"Good idea.", Kagome said.

* * *

_Later in the village..._

Danny told Kaede everything about Dark Dan and the situation that was on it's way. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango finally knew why Danny wanted to fight alone and Kagome and Shippo had a better understanding. Kaede showed deep concern for everyone.

"I see. Ye must be careful around such an enemy.", Kaede said, "Ye go put a stop to him, while I get the villagers to safety."

"Thank you Lady Kaede.", Kagome said.

Everyone left the hut to go search for leads on Dark Dan.

* * *

_In Inuyasha's Forest..._

"I don't see him anywhere, and I most definetly don't smell him.", Inuyasha said sniffing the ground.

"I don't sense any evil nearby.", Miroku said.

"Oh crud! He must be after my other friends and my family!", Danny said coming to realization.

"How are we even going to get there?", Sango asked.

"Don't ask questions but Inuyasha did something and made the well work for only his and Kagome's friends.", Danny said, "But let's hurry. Dark Dan works fast!"

Everyone saw the Bone Eater's Well in the distance. Everyone jumped in and got doused in a bright light as they landed softly on the ground afterwards. Miroku and Sango looked around.

"Did it work?", Sango asked.

"Why is it so dark around here?", Miroku asked.

"Yeah the well's now in a basement in America instead of a well house in Japan.", Inuyasha said.

Everyone climbed out of the well and rushed upstairs. They saw the carnage outside. Fires raging, water spewing out of the ground, screaming civilians, rampaging animals, etc.

"I am going to go look for them! You guys help the town in anyway you can!", Danny said and flew out of the house quickly.

Everyone left the house and split up.

* * *

_With Miroku and Sango..._

"No time for flirting! We have to help these people get to safety!", Sango said slapping Miroku for flirting with a screaming woman.

They saw a flaming building about to collapse on some civilians. Miroku rushed in front of the group and removed the beads around his wrist and pointed his hand at the building.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

He sucked the building into the hole in his hand and quickly wrapped up his hand with the beads again. The civilians cheered in gratitude before screaming again when a fire started to grow nearby. Sango took out her Hiraikotsu and used it to deflect a nearby spewing fire hydrant's water at it. The fire was out in minutes. The crowds cheered again.

* * *

_With Shippo..._

Shippo was rushing down the street when he saw some pets in an animal shelter that was burning. he rushed inside and let lose the animals to get them out of harm's way. He picked up a few newborns and carried them out of the building and set them somewhere safe. He then rushed back in and stared down the fire.

"FOX FIRE!"

Shippo put out the fire with his own, saving some of the irreplaceable items.

* * *

_With Kagome..._

Kagome rushed around her house, looking for her family. She found them hiding in Sota's closet.

"Are you guys okay?", Kagome asked.

"We are fine. We are very thankful that our house has been untouched by the fires.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"It must have to be some sort of fire from a spirit cause my spirit wards seem to be working.", Grandpa Higurashi said.

Sota clung tighter on to Mrs. Higurashi.

"That's good. Make sure they keep on working. Do you have any spares?", Kagome said.

"Here. These are some extras. Use them wisely.", Grandpa Higurashi said handing Kagome five spirit wards.

"Thank you grandpa.", Kagome said and rushed off.

* * *

_With Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha followed Danny at a distance. He didn't want to miss out on any second of fighting and wanted to fight. Danny had no idea Inuyasha was following.

They eventually arrived at the Nasty Burger where they saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie tied up to a boiler near several galleons of Nasty Sauce.

'_Don't tell me he's trying to recreate it..._', Danny thought.

"Hello, younger me..."


	9. The Darkest Hour

**Binas:** You are in luck folks! Part 2 is here! And the favorite has boosted some of my confidence up but do please review. They help me see what my readers think and I love hearing everyone's opinions that help build up the story.

And remember that attack that could only be used twice a day in Tessaiga's ghost form? Well it gets a name in this chapter.

And as for the well being in the basement, yeah I didn't describe that clear enough, but however, there was a hole after the gauntlet was used to make the well be there. Not everything is gonna be stated clearly so try to make it work in your mind as much as possible. That's what I do for the stories that have a few unclear things like that. But it's minor though. It's not like it's the world exploding with no cause.

Yes last chapter seemed a bit choppy, I am not the best writer around and I tend to be to the point. I know what the abbreviations mean. And I know that the Wind Tunnel is a curse. I only wanted simple words like "He's a match maker" and "lecher" cause my mind takes things in an trivial manner most of the time. And I understand your means off helping guest.

I hope you join one day because it can be a lot of fun here writing to your heart's content! We always want to read things from those who put effort in their stories.

I think I am making myself sick from writing this story but I am going to keep going, maybe if I make myself throw up it will mean it's a good thriller or something.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Everything is not how it should be...", Clockwork said.  
_

_"Not alone. He's gotten stronger with his time in the thermos.", Clockwork said, "You will need help."_

_They arrived at the Nasty Burger where they saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie tied up to a boiler near several galleons of Nasty Sauce._

_"Hello, younger me..."_

* * *

.

* * *

Dark Dan hovered before Danny with a psychopathic smile. He looked a lot stronger than the last time Danny fought him. Inuyasha could see the psycho's forked tongue hiss. He growled at the evil ghost, just hatting the smell of hatred that poured off the ghost. It was a very potent smell.

"YOU!", Danny shouted, "RELEASE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"

"Why would I do that?", Dark Dan chuckled darkly, "I know if I kill them, then I can recreate myself in this timeline."

Inuyasha shivered at the sound of Dark Dan's voice. Oh how he wanted to destroy that ghost.

Danny fired an Ecto-Blast at Dark Dan, for him to merely deflect it. Dark Dan fired a super heated Ecto-Blast at Danny, knocking him back into a wall and knocking him out.

Inuyasha couldn't stand by watching some lunatic hurt his friends. He unsheathed his Tessaiga and ran at Dark Dan while transforming it into its true form.

"TESSAIGA!", Inuyasha shouted and swung the sword at Dark Dan.

"I don't remember you being anywhere around here... Oh wait! I destroyed your lover in the other timeline then you came in and carried your dead lover down a stupid looking well before I destroyed it!", Dark Dan said in a dark teasing voice before laughing.

Inuyasha was annoyed beyond angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT KAGOME IN THIS TIMELINE!", Inuyasha yelled, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The Tessaiga became its rusty katana form again, making Inuyasha very very mad.

"DANG IT! I WAS GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU WITH IT!", Inuyasha snarled.

Dark Dan laughed and threw Inuyasha into a wall.

'_Heh. At least I am used to this being done by demons bigger than me._', Inuyasha thought as he got up.

"Hey stupid! What was that suppose to do? Kill me? The last time I checked, you can't kill demons that way!", Inuyasha taunted.

Dark Darn groaned and took in a deep breath.

"This is no time for breathing! YOUR DEAD!", Inuyasha said completely irked, "FIGHT ME!"

Inuyasha retransformed his sword into its true form. Dark Dan then let out a scream that shattered windows, sent tremors all around, made Inuyasha lose balance while trying to protect his ears, and made a few buildings fall.

"Liked that? It's my Ghostly Wail. I see that you can't really stand it well. Must be because of those ears...", Dark Dan said smirking.

"I _HATED_ IT! PREPARE TO MEET THE SWEEP THAT KILLED ONE HUNDRED DEMONS!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar slammed into Dark Dan, sending him into a brick wall. He felt some of the damage but was unfazed by it.

"Well your little sweep can't destroy me.", Dark Dan hissed and created green fire in his hand and threw it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the fire.

'_This guy is strong, I'll give him that. Now how to destroy this guy. He could withstand my Wind Scar and barely take any damage! I can't use the Backlash Wave on ghosts. So that leaves one other option..._', Inuyasha thought as he transformed his Tessaiga into it's ghost form.

"You clearly underestimated me. My sword has more abilities than that.", Inuyasha taunted, "ECTO-CRESCENT!"

Inuyasha sent a large crescent shaped arc of Ecto-Energy from his sword. The crescent hit Dark Dan, leaving about the same amount of damaged that the Wind Scar left.

'_DANG IT!_ _WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO TAKE DOWN THIS JERK?!_', Inuyasha thought in rage.

Dark Dan floated up behind Inuyasha and touched him. Inuyasha felt a wave of paralysis surge through his body as he fell limp to the ground. Dark Dan smirked.

"I see most of your power comes from your sword. Very interesting.", Dark Dan said.

"So what of it? I am the only one who can wield it! You can't cause your dead, not human, and have no demon blood!", Inuyasha taunted.

"If that's the case I will take it to make sure you don't have any means of defense.", Dark Dan said.

Dark Dan grabbed the handle of the sword. It shocked him a bit, singeing his gloved hand.

"What the heck was that?!", Dark Dan snarled as Inuyasha laughed.

"That's what I was trying to say you stupid ghost! Only those who are human or a Hanyo can touch it!", Inuyasha said.

The fire on Dark Dan's head grew very violent as his red eyes glowed brighter. He zapped the sword, sending it flying.

"Since I paralyzed you, you can't go get it. Which means I can destroy your life!", Dark Dan shouted with an evil laugh.

Dark Dan prepared a large and nasty Ecto-Blast.

Danny started to wake up to see the paralyzed Inuyasha on the ground and Dark Dan ready to kill him. Danny got up and blasted Dark Danny in the back, accidently causing Dark Dan to drop the Ecto-Blast. Dark Dan gave a really big evil smirk as he floated away from the flashing Ecto-Blast. Danny's eyes widened when he saw the Ecto-Blast hit the ground and explode.

"That is a new ability I picked up from inside that Thermos. Now you are gonna get one!", Dark Dan said and made another Ecto-Bomb.

Danny flew towards Dark Dan and punched him in the gut, making him drop a small one and causing it to detonate. Where it detonated, was right next to Inuyasha this time, sending the paralyzed Hanyo flying. He sustained injries that would kill a human in one hour.

Danny realized what he had to do. He took in a deep breath himself and let out his own Ghostly Wail. He sent a battered Dark Dan hurdling into Inuyasha. Danny fainted after using it.

As Dark Dan got up he felt a hand grab him and cut his outfit. He looked down to see a pair of red eyes with blue slits. For the first time in a long time, he was terrified. He screamed as he heard a loud growl.

* * *

_Somewhere else in the carnage..._

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango ran into each other when they heard the second Ghostly Wail. They were all forced to cover their ears from the wail.

"What was that?!", Shippo asked, "That's the second time I heard that!"

"I ma not sure but it seems to have potent spiritual energies. We should be cautious.", Miroku said, "Who knows what could be the cause of it."

"Let's hurry up and find Danny's friends and family. I got some Spirit Wards from my grandpa. They seem to be repealing Dark Dan's energy.", Kagome said pulling out the five Spirit Wards.

"Maybe these will protect them from Dark Dan.", Sango said.

"It's worth a try.", Shippo said.

They then heard a terrified scream and felt a rising demonic energy. Everyone tensed at knowing what was going on. They saw Inuyasha's Tessaiga strike the ground with a bit of Ectoplasm on it.

"Don't tell me it's Inuyasha who's fighting Dark Dan.", Kagome said as she picked up the sword.

"It's almost certain he is. He was the one who wanted to fight him.", Miroku said with sigh knowing the idiot would do something this stupid.

"Let's hurry!", Shippo yelled and they all rushed to where the scream came from.

* * *

Inuyasha threw Dark Dan into several buildings. Dark Dan was trying to get away from the now berserk Hanyo as he was being mercilessly beaten around.

Danny woke up and started to hyperventilate when he saw this demonic side of Inuyasha. He hoped as long as he stayed away, he could so he wouldn't get the same fate.

"I wonder what ghost guts look like!", Inuyasha sneered and found a wound in his leg and put the blood on fingers, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Dark Dan now had several severe wounds and his enhanced healing rate was only helping so much. He sent several Ghost Stingers at him but Inuyasha seemed to tolerate them. He tried his Ecto-Goo to bind him to the pavement just for Inuyasha to dodge it. Heck, even his own duplicates were not able to help him! Inuyasha destroyed them as if they were nothing. When Dark Dan got their memories, he was even more terrified.

Danny chose this moment to rescue his family and friends, now knowing Inuyasha was too busy finding ways to terrify Dark Dan. Danny managed to absorb the Ectoplasm that tied up his friends and family. He found out they were very very terrified. Sam got a better look at Inuyasha and noticed something.

"Danny I think Inuyasha is trying to hold back.", Sam said.

"What are you talking about? He's gone nuts.", Tucker said, "And speaking of nuts, I think I wet my pants!

"Tucker, take a good look at his posture. It's like he's fighting himself to stop but is having a hard time with Dark Dan wanting to destroy him and trying to stay alive.", Sam said.

Danny and Tucker took a good look and saw that Inuyasha was indeed trying to stop.

"Something tells me he doesn't want to be this way.", Sam said.

"Look there!", Jack called out and saw Kagome, Shippo, and two others rushing their way, "Please tell me you know what's going on cause I am too scared to even think!"

Maddie and Jazz comforted Jack a bit making Jack relax a bit. Kagome gave them each a Spirit Ward to protect them.

"Yes. We do. Inuyasha is currently defending his own life. This has happened several times before and all of those times involved him being separated from the Tessaiga.", Miroku said, "The sword is suppose to suppress his demonic blood."

"So he is only like this now because that ghost who looks like our son's ghost half got rid of his sword?", Maddie asked.

"Yes.", Sango said, "Kagome, ready?"

"Yes.", Kagome said and ran up close to where Inuyasha was now trying to tear of Dark Dan's now Ectoplasm covered limbs, "INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha went to the ground with a large thud. He was now back to normal.

"What was that for?!", Inuyasha asked, "And what the heck happened?!"

Dark Dan was now curled up in a corner with crossed eyes and shivering in fear. Nothing was even able to hurt him like this. His wounds were still far from being fully healed and were still oozing Ectoplasm. He would be dead if he were human. He had finally found his match in ruthlessness.

Sam, Danny, Jazz and Tucker walked up to Dark Dan and started laughing at the guy.

"Wow! Who you would get beaten to a pulp over a sword?!", Tucker taunted.

"Sh-shut u-up Tu-Tucker!", Dark Dan said still in shock, "I-I wa-want to g-go ba-back in-into th-the th-thermos!"

Danny rolled his eyes and sucked up Dark Dan into a thermos.

"TH-THANK Y-YOU!", Dark Dan cried as he curled up in fatal potion sucking his thumb in the thermos.

* * *

The next morning everyone and the entire town was helping fix up everything. Miroku even scored a few dates with a few ladies, much to Sango's jealousy. But thankfully to her, the dates didn't last long when Miroku asked them to bear his children. Miroku ended up helping in the removal of debris.

Sango was helping out in the soup kitchen with Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa Higurashi. Sango also helped with making temporary shelters.

Shippo was helping clean up the trash that lied around and even got to help the painters with fixing some of murals in the historic district.

Kagome helped Jack and Maddie fix the lab and put Spirit Wards on the frame of the Ghost Portal to help out the current security on the portal keep out ghosts.

Inuyasha was forced to help in construction. He quickly learned how to use a hammer and nails after a few accidental stabs, bruises, and scoldings.

Jazz helped out by counselling those how had lost loved ones to the whole mess. She managed to save several lives from suicide. Danny managed to make a few comments on how being a shrink was a good thing in the end. Jazz managed to bring up the Spectra Incident, making Danny regret his teasing.

Danny brought the new thermos that held, the still terrified, Dark Dan to Clockwork. Clockwork was positive that Dark Dan will not be causing trouble for a long time due to his experience with Inuyasha.

A few months later, the town was fixed and held a celebration, celebrating their heroes. Danny was there of course in ghost form, since the town still didn't know his identity. All the band of friends could do was celebrate with everyone else.

**_THE END... For now..._**

* * *

**Binas:** Yes. The final chapter. I may write more when I get hit by inspiration. But for now, this story will close it's book and be waiting for it's next adventure. Sorry if anything was off, but I tried my hardest. I also hope that the battle was great. Yes, I strengthened Dark Dan for this purpose. What do you think he was doing in the Thermos all that time? Watching TV with a bag of lime and vinegar chips? No. You saw him make a dent in the Thermos. That was telling me he might escape from it so hey, why not please the Dark Dan fans and bring him out. I admit, I am not personal fan of Dark Dan, in fact I find him rather scary. As in psycho murder from crime shows scary. The only villains I like are Discord and The Box Ghost.

_**IMPORTANT FINAL NOTE: If you think you can improve this story where I could not, I welcome you to accept this challenge and rewrite it.**_

Well enough said and scene!


End file.
